Teen Wolf Prompts: Answered
by Fanfiction For You
Summary: From my Tumblr, all of my Teen Wolf prompts in one place.  Summery before chapter.  Rated K-M so rated M to be safe. Mostly Sterek. Send me your prompts!
1. Midnight Chase

**Prompt From: **lunaradvent  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Teen Wolf  
><strong>Ship: <strong>Derek/Stiles, Sterek  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Original Prompt:** Stiles and Derek play a game; wherein Stiles runs through the forest with Derek chasing him. Once Derek catches him; they have rough sex on the foliage strewn ground.

* * *

><p>Things had changed for them over the years.<p>

Stiles had only been sixteen when Scott had been bitten by Peter Hale and turned into a werewolf. He had only been sixteen when he had first met _him._ Derek Hale was tall, dark, and broody. He was a total sour wolf and Stiles had been terrified of him.

Who could blame him really? Derek was a werewolf after all and had a habit of pushing him against walls and growling menacingly at him. He had lost count of how many times Derek had threatened to rip his throat out…with his teeth…that first year.

But it wasn't that first year anymore. Peter Hale was dead and Derek had been alpha for a few years now. Scott was no longer as awkward at being a werewolf as he had been before; and had come to accept what he was. Jackson was also in the pack too, and had mellowed out quite a bit since being turned. All Jackson had ever wanted was a sense of belonging; and he had that with Derek and Scott. They were more his family than that Whittemores had ever been.

They were all eighteen now; and had just graduated from Beacon Hills High School.

Scott and Jackson would be attending the same college on Lacrosse scholarships. The college was only two hours away from Beacon Hills; so they would come back on weekends, holidays, and on the nights of the full moon.

Stiles on the other hand was still contemplating what college he should go to. He had gotten into the same college as Scott and Jackson and been accepted into the Mythological Studies program; but he had also been accepted to a school much further away in Southern California.

Derek wasn't happy about that. Stiles and Derek had been dating since Stiles turned eighteen, six months ago. Stiles…still hadn't told Derek that he was considering going further away for college…

"Something's wrong."

Stiles looked up from where he was sitting beside Derek on the couch. The Hale house had been rebuilt shortly after Jackson had been bitten. Derek had decided that if he was going to have a pack; then he needed to have a place for the pack to come to; rather than a burned out shell.

"No, everything is fine! Why would you say something's wrong? Oh hey look, Sham Wow! We should get one. Maybe it will help with the wet dog smell when you go all wolfie when it's raining."

Stiles was picking up the phone and about to dial the number before Derek pulled the phone from his hand. Derek had long since gotten used to the dog jokes.

"Stiles. What. Is. It."

"You didn't even phrase that like a question!"

Derek got closer to the younger man's face and growled lightly; his eyes flashing red for a second.

"That doesn't work anymore Derek. I know you would never hurt me!"

"STILES!" It came out as a growl that caused the mentioned young man to gulp and look away.

Stiles looked at his hands and began poking his two index fingers together before sighing and finally speaking. "I got into Stanford and I've been thinking about going."

Derek sat back. His eyes were no longer glowing red; but the hazel green was opened wide. Derek's brows drew together as he seemed to be contemplating something.

"But…you wouldn't be able to visit all the time. I wouldn't be able to see you much."

"And in the beginning of our relationship you didn't want to see me at all!"

Derek growled lightly, though the growl mostly seemed slightly panicked on his part. "That isn't the point!"

Stiles stood and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Other than my dad; there is nothing to make me stay."

A very unmanly whine came from Derek as he stood, his shoulders hunched.

"What about me?"

Stiles moved closer to Derek and rested his hands on the werewolf's shoulders. He rested his head against Derek's shoulder and sighed softly.

"Derek…It's been six months and we haven't even had sex."

"Werewolves…mate for life."

Stiles looked up into Derek's green eyes.

"And what if I wanted to be your mate? What if I wanted it to be us?"

Derek's breath hitched in his throat. "Stiles?"

Stiles blushed lightly and looked out the window to where a red moon was beginning to rise. This is why he had chosen this night. Werewolves took their mates under the red moon.

"It's you Derek. It's always been you. From that first time we met in the forest after Scott had been bitten. Always you."

Derek's body seemed to stutter. He suddenly felt heavy. His eyes were glowing red as Stiles made his way closer and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm going to go outside…and I'm going to run Derek. If you feel the same…if you want me as your mate…then…"

He left the sentence hanging before he walked over to the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

><p>Stiles shivered at the slight chill in the air. He had started off by walking and had probably gotten a mile into the dark woods. A loud howl sounded from back at the house and Stiles found his heart speeding. This was going to happen. After tonight; he and Derek would be bound together. They would be mates.<p>

Stiles was excited and found that he had more energy than he ever thought possible. He began running away from the sound of the howl, tripping a few times and scratching his hands up on the ground as he stumbled to regain his bearings.

He could hear the grunts that came from Derek as the wolf caught up with him. He could hear the sound of his paws against the hard earth. Stiles still continued to run. He was so slow in comparison to the magnificent being that was Derek Hale in alpha form. The red moon shone down on Derek as they passed beneath an opening in the canopy.

Derek was playing with him and Stiles found that it excited him even more.

It was beginning to get a bit difficult to run as his dick grew hard in anticipation of what was to come. He was distracted by his thoughts and didn't notice the root sticking up from the ground. He tripped over it and found himself rolling down a short hill.

He was surrounded by a thin fog now that they were closer to the small stream that ran through the forest. He was about to get up and start running again; but there was a sudden heavy weight on him.

Stiles looked up into the glowing red eyes of Derek Hale and watched as his boyfriend's form slowly slipped from alpha wolf into human. He watched as a slow smirk began to form on Derek's lips before turning into a soft smile.

"Stiles…you smell amazing."

Derek brought his nose to rest against Stiles' neck. He took in the younger man's scent; easily able to smell his arousal.

"Derek…"

Stiles' body was shivering. It was a mixture of the cool night and his sudden nervousness. He looked up at the sky and saw that the red moon was directly above them.

"Stiles…"

Derek nipped at the younger male's neck lightly as his hand slowly slipped beneath his sweater. Stiles shivered as Derek's fingers teased the flesh of his stomach and up to his chest. One blunt nail ran over his left nipple; causing him to gasp and raise his hips up against the alpha.

Derek leaned down slowly and kissed Stiles deeply. It was as if the kiss changed the mood completely. What was once soft became more demanding as teeth clashed. Derek's nails grew sharp and he slashed open Stiles' sweater before removing the younger male's jeans and boxers in one swift movement.

Stiles shivered as the cold air touched his naked body; but he didn't have much time to process it before his legs were over Derek's shoulders and something warm and wet was slipping into him.

Derek spread his boyfriend's cheeks slowly before running his tongue along the teen's virgin entrance. He slowly slid his tongue inside; reveling in the gasp that came from above. He looked up into Stiles' brown eyes and had to hold back a smirk at how debauched the teen looked in that moment. Derek slowly ran his hand up the younger man's thigh until finally wrapping it around Stiles' cock.

A thrill of pleasure coursed through Derek as he watched Stiles arch and gasp at the sensation of Derek slowly stroking him while he slowly fucked him open with his tongue. He was pretty sure that he had never seen anything quite so beautiful before in his life.

"D…Derek…." Stiles' body was shaking as he looked down at the werewolf. After a few moments, Derek removed his tongue from the teen's ass and nipped at his neck lightly before pressing three fingers against his lips.

"Suck."

Stiles eagerly took the fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue around them; getting them good and wet. Derek watched with half lidded eyes that were glowing red as he fought to keep control of himself.

Derek slid his fingers out with a soft 'pop' before bringing his hand between Stiles' legs. He slowly circled the teen's puckered entrance with his index finger before slowly slipping it in. It seemed almost like Stiles was starting to panic. Stiles was breathing heavily and clenching down around Derek's finger so tightly that Derek couldn't push it in all the way.

"Stiles…relax."

"That's easy for you to say!"

Derek frowned down at Stiles before slipping down his legs again. He had the perfect idea of how to make Stiles relax. He ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of the teen's hard cock as if it was a lollipop. Stiles' eyes grew wide as he found himself watching as Derek took him into his mouth.

Sure, they had done this before; but something about it right now just seemed so…Stiles didn't even have words for it. His body suddenly relaxed and Derek's finger slipped all the way in. Derek continued slowly bobbing his head up and down on Stiles' cock as he slowly worked his finger into his body. The first finger was soon added with a second and a third that stretched him open.

Stiles was panting between the duel sensations in his body. He thrust down against the fingers inside of him after getting used to the sensation; and up into the mouth that was turning him into a blubbering pile of goo.

"D…Derek. Please…"

Derek slowly pulled off of Stile's cock with a soft 'pop' and looked up into the teen's eyes. Soon…very soon…Stiles would be his mate. Stiles wiggled out of Derek's grip and turned so that he was on his hands and knees. A low growl rumbled in Derek's chest at the sight of Stiles on display for him.

He felt his nails grow sharp again as he moved to cover the teen's body with his own. He slowly lined himself up with the other's entrance before pushing forward in one fast stroke. Derek winced when Stiles cried out at suddenly being filled. He stilled over Stiles and kept his hips still.

"I'm sorry…thought it would be better if I did it all at once…instead of dragging it out."

Stiles nodded slowly though he couldn't quite speak yet. Derek rested his forehead against Stiles' back and kissed it lightly.

"I…its okay. Move."

Derek slowly began rocking inside of Stiles to loosen him up a bit more before pulling back and thrusting back in. He was slow in his movements; giving the man beneath him time to adjust. He angled his hips just right and thrust back into Stiles; causing the teen to cry out.

"Stiles? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Stiles slowly turned his head; pupils blown so wide that there was barley any brown left.

"If you stop…I'll kill you. Now…do that again!"

Derek finally realized that he had hit the teen's prostate. A small smirk covered his lips as he pulled his hips back and once more slammed into the spot. The force of it caused Stiles' arms to give out beneath him so that he had to rest on his elbows while his fingers grasped at the dirt and dead leaves around them.

Stiles took in the scent of the earth as he pushed back against Derek, matching each thrust. His body was on fire.

Slowly, Stiles reached between his legs and began pulling on his weeping cock. He whined when Derek slapped his hand away; only to gasp when the alpha began stroking him instead.

"Derek…I'm so close."

Derek nipped at Stiles' shoulder before slowly whispering in his ear. "Cum for me."

It was all that Stiles needed. His back and neck arched as white hot streams of cum shot from his body, coating his belly, Derek's hand, and the ground beneath them. His walls gripped Derek's cock, causing the alpha to lose the last of his control and howl into the night as he filled Stiles' with his hot seed…

* * *

><p>"So, I've decided to go to the same school as you and Jackson."<p>

Scott looked up from where he was helping himself to the food in Derek's fridge.

"Really? That's great. But um…Stiles? Why are you limping?"

A bright blush covered Stiles' cheeks. Jackson…who was sitting at the table and drinking some coffee simply looked up at Scott with one raised eyebrow. "McCall…you…are an idiot."


	2. Puppy Power

Prompt: Stiles gives Derek a puppy.  
>Title: PUPPY POWER!<br>Rating: Everyone  
>Pairing: Sterek, DerekStiles  
>Warning: It's FLUFFY! Also…you didn't specify what TYPE of puppy. Muahahaha!<br>For: Anonymous

* * *

><p>It was small. It was cute. It was brown. Its eyes and nose looked like buttons and its tongue was so small that it didn't even look real. Stiles freaking LOVED IT. It hadn't looked real when he had seen it in Scott's hands. He had figured that maybe some little girl had left her stuffed animal at the vet when she went to drop off her dog; but then the thing had sneezed and Stiles had cooed.<p>

It turned out that the little pup had been an unexpected addition to a family in town. Their dog had gotten out and gotten pregnant. The litter had been brought in to the vet as soon as they were old enough to be away from their mother; and the pups three other siblings had all been adopted already.

This little guy had not been.

He had scoffed the pup from Scott's hands the second he had learned that the animal was real and not in fact some silly stuffed toy. He had cooed and cuddled and kissed and fallen completely in love, but his father would never let him have a dog, and neither would Scott's mother. It was why Scott worked at the office; it was the only way he could be near animals.

"I'll take him!"

Scott looked up at Stiles who had been playing with the little puppy for the past hour while he finished feeding the animals in the back.

"Your dad will kill you."

"He won't be staying with me. I know the perfect home for him and I'll be able to see him all the time."

Scott opened and closed his mouth a few times before shrugging and heading out to the Jeep so that Stiles could bring him home…

* * *

><p>What…the hell…<p>

Derek Hale, big bad ass alpha looked down at the thing that had been plopped into his lap by his boyfriend. It was tiny, and squirming…and it was biting at the edge of his shirt and tugging.

"Stiles…what the HELL is this?"

"It's little DJ. Derek Junior. He's our baby and we'll love him and take care of him and cry when we send him off to his first day of puppy school."

Derek slowly turned his head to look at Stiles. His eyes flashed red for a second, only to be calmed by the soft touch of lips upon his own.

"Okay, got to go meet up with Dad for diner. Remember; we're visiting family this weekend in Red Hills so I won't be back until Monday. Take care of DJ!"

Stiles was half way down the drive before Derek could even think of protesting about the puppy that was curling up in his lap and…oh god…was it asleep.

A strangled sound bubbled in Derek's throat as he looked at the…thing? DJ? Nope…thing…it was defiantly a thing.

* * *

><p>Stiles was worried when Monday rolled around. He had wanted to head out to Derek's the second that he had returned home; but he had to get some sleep so he wouldn't fall asleep at school the next day…not that it had helped from his normal nap during Study Hall.<p>

He couldn't believe that he had left a puppy in the care of Derek Hale, big badass alpha wolf! DJ was probably a stain on the floor!

He opened the door of the rebuilt Hale house and slowly made his way inside. There was a leash hanging by the door. He blinked at it for a moment before moving into the kitchen. There were puppy food and water bowls on the floor. There was some kibble in the food bowl and water in the water dish.

He entered the living room and nearly jumped when he stepped on something that squeaked. He looked down at a small orange tennis ball. He shook his head slowly; thinking that he was losing his mind as he continued deeper into the living room. He was about to call for Derek when he noticed the scene on the couch.

Derek was fast asleep with his arm flung over his eyes. DJ was curled up on his chest with a tiny spiked collar around his neck. The puppy was also fast asleep.

Stiles slowly pulled out his cell phone and snapped a photo before setting it as his phone's wallpaper.

"If anyone ever sees that…I'll rip your throat out…with my teeth."

Stiles smiled brightly.

"Does this mean we can keep him?"

Derek pulled his hand away from his eyes and nodded. "Yes, but Stiles…we can keep _her_. Not _him._"

Stiles could only grin wider.


	3. Why Derek Hates Pussy

Prompt: Derek is allergic to cats.  
>Title: <strong>Why Derek Hates Pussy<strong>  
>Rating: T for language<br>Pairing: Sterek, Stiles/ Derek  
>Note: No cats were harmed in the making of this fiction. Also, this was a prompt from an anonymous source.<p>

* * *

><p>The adoption fair happened twice a year in Beacon Hills. The local ASPCA would set up a site near the police station filled with tents that housed animals that were ready to be adopted. More animals were adopted during the adoption fair than any other time during the year.<p>

Scott McCall was working at the fair that year. His boss had gotten him the recommendation to help out. It was Scott's dream to one day work with the ASPCA and help animals. It was one of the reasons that he was working in the vet's office at such a young age. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to be a vet, or if he wanted to work on the field though. There were times when he and Stiles would talk about it. Stiles could be a police officer who took down the bad guys while Scott could be the type that took care of the abused and neglected animals.

Scott was lost in his little day dream of becoming the best animal cop around when a loud hissing caught his attention followed by a low growl.

Scott looked up only to see that Stiles was trying to tug Derek away from a group of cats that were there to be adopted.

"Sir? Can you please stop antagonizing the animals?"

Derek turned his head to look at the man who had asked him to stop growling at the cats, nearly causing the poor man to piss himself.

Stiles was finally able to pull his boyfriend away from the cats and over towards Scott who was helping with the dogs.

"I hate cats."

Stiles snickered. "So Derek…if you hate cats would you also say that you hate pussy?"

Derek turned his head slowly to look at the hyperactive teenager and let his head fall as he shook it slowly. Why was he in love with this kid again? Really? Why?

"So…what are you guys doing here?"

Stiles turned away from the moping alpha to look at his best friend.

"Dad is finally letting me adopt a dog. He'll be meeting Derek and I here in a minute. We're looking for one that doesn't piss itself in Derek's presence and one that Dad likes as well. OH PUPPY!"

Stiles pushed right past Scott and picked up a young husky pup. It had blue eyes almost as vibrant as Derek's used to be when he wolfed out before he became the alpha. Derek slowly made his way closer. The puppy yipped at Derek and wiggled in Stiles' arms. It looked happy to see Derek.

"That the one you want, son?"

The Sheriff had just walked up behind his son holding the small husky pup. Stiles grinned and nodded before handing the puppy over to his father. The puppy licked the Sheriff's face and the man had to laugh.

"Guess we have just one last thing to check. Derek…here you go."

The Sheriff plopped the pup into Derek's arms and the puppy just looked like he was in heaven. A small smile quirked at the corners of Derek's lips as he rubbed the puppy's belly. Yep…it looked like they had found a new addition to their pack.

None of them noticed how Lydia was there with her parents as well, adopting their own feline ball of fluff…

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night, which meant it was time for the weekly pack meeting. This week it was being held over at Lydia's place as her parents were out of town. It would have been held at Derek's, but it was a cold night and despite the house being rebuilt, the windows had yet to be put in yet.<p>

"Derek you okay?"

Derek was blinking a lot and his nose was twitching.

"Yea…I'm fine."

Derek sat down on the only arm chair in the room; taking his rightful spot as alpha. Stiles was just about to plop down in Derek's lap when Lydia claimed the spot. She was trying to wiggle in and become alpha bitch. Derek said it was because she would be going into heat soon…Stiles just thought it was because Lydia always wanted to be on top.

Lydia was running her hand down Derek's face and smiling at him with overly red lips while Stiles stood there with a pout on his face. Was Stiles gonna have to beat a bitch?

Suddenly a loud sneeze ripped from the alpha. In a rush to get his hands up to cover his mouth and nose, he had pushed Lydia from his lap where she had unceremoniously landed on her ass.

"Oh my God. Derek really does hate pussy!"

Scott and Jackson broke out into laughter as they watched their alpha blinking in confusion.

"Huh…I don't get it. I'm only allergic too…"

He was suddenly sneezing in rapid succession just as a ball of fluff hopped into his lap and began trying to make itself at home.

"cats…"

Derek sniffled and looked down at the feline with puffy red eyes. He growled at it; but the cat was having none of that. It simply hissed once; dug in its claws and tried curling up to get comfortable again.

Stiles suddenly had an image of Derek drop kicking the cat out the window; so he quickly snatched it out of his lap and dropped it on Lydia.

"Okay guys. Change of plans. Pack meeting is at my place tonight. I'm sure my dad will understand. He's allergic to pussy too."

* * *

><p>The group stood there in mild confusion as they watched Coach Finstock trying to pull his shirt back on. The coach was out of the door in an instant; not even looking back at the Sheriff that he had left to deal with a group of teenagers and one very confused alpha werewolf.<p>

"Oh. My. God…MY DAD IS ALLERGIC TO PUSSY TOO!"


	4. The Boy is Mine

Prompt: Derek gets super jealous and protective of Stiles when someone flirts with him.  
>Title: <strong>The Boy Is Mine<strong>  
>Rating: M…ish<br>Pairing: Sterek, Stiles/ Derek  
>Note: Here be an OCs<p>

* * *

><p>A new pack had slipped into town. It was a small pack really, consisting only of the alpha, his mate, and his two children who were of high school age. Derek had accepted them because the alpha, John, had once been friends with his parents. In fact, he had once called John his uncle. His wife Lily was a sweet thing. She was human; but she kept her alpha in line. It was clear that she wore the pants in the family.<p>

Then there were John's twin daughters. Emma and Charlotte were beautiful. They both had their mother's beautiful blond hair and their father's stunning blue eyes. They were identical in everything but their scents, and when they 'wolfed out' their eye color. Emma's shone a beautiful blue like Derek's own had once been when he was a beta; while Charlotte's were the same amber that Scott possessed.

The girls, like all werewolves born with twins; tended to share everything together. They had the same room and though they had their own beds, they tended to curl up together.

They also always chose the same love interest.

Derek hadn't known who the boy they were talking about at first was. It was time for the weekly pack meeting and Derek had invited John and his family to come along. Derek was helping Lily cook diner in the kitchen of the rebuild Hale house while the girls went on and one about some goofy boy at school who talked too much and had the dreamiest brown eyes and the cutest mouth ever.

He had rolled his eyes at their comments as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven and slipped the garlic bread in, in its place.

It was then that the door opened and the voices of his pack mates filtered in. Scott and Jackson were arguing about something lacrosse related; Lydia and Allison were talking about a going shopping the next day; and Stiles…

"Hey ladies!"

Derek frowned when he heard the awkward teen's greeting. Who could he possibly mean?

"Stiles!" There were twin squeals and Derek slipped out of the kitchen to see that Stiles had Emma on one arm and Charlotte on the other. A low rumble started in his chest; but he quickly pushed it away when John looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Derek cleared his throat and gestured towards the dining room.

"Diner is almost ready. Just waiting on the garlic bread. Stiles!"

Stiles was whispering some little joke to the twins but looked up with his mouth slightly open when Derek called his name.

"Yea, Derek?"

"Please go set the table."

"I'll do it." Allison was on her way towards the dining room when Derek growled lightly, causing her to stop.

"I said Stiles!"

Stiles frowned before extracting himself from the twins and heading into the dining room where the plates and silverware were waiting to be set.

* * *

><p>Derek sat at one head of the table while John sat at the other. Stiles took his normal seat, expecting Scott to take one side and Lydia to take the other. Instead; Scott was nearly pushed out of the way by Charlotte while Emma gracefully plopped down on Stiles' other side before Lydia could even get there.<p>

Derek simply sighed and told himself that the attention was good for Stiles. Maybe now the teen would stop whining about always being the odd one out.

He put up with it all through dinner. They twins were absolutely fawning over him. He felt his eye twitching slightly as the kept giving him compliments like 'Oh Stiles, you're so smart!' or 'Oh Stiles, you smell so good!'. No freaking DUH. The boy always smelled just like…well…home. It was why Derek always pushed the boy away. It reminded him of times when he was happy and had a real home with his family, his first pack.

It hurt.

But this was hurting too.

Still, he put up with it during dinner. He did NOT however put up with it during desert.

Emma had just fed Stiles the cherry from the top of her sundae, and Charlotte was about to feed him some whipped cream from her finger. The teens lips were just about to close around it when Derek had had enough. He stood so fast that the chair slammed back against the wall. He grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and pulled him up the stairs while the teen continued to protest.

No one had seen the can of whipped cream that Derek had taken with him.

John and Lily simply smirked as they heard the door to Derek's bedroom slam. John listened intently to what was happening.

"Oh my god…I'm gonna die."

There was a thump and a moan as Stiles was pushed against the door.

"Oh my god! What are you doing! Let go of my pants!"

There was the sound of tearing fabric that had all of the werewolves listening. Scott looked a bit green and Jackson looked oddly intrigued.

There was a moan and the wolves suddenly picked up the scent of arousal. Then came the obscene sound of the whipped cream can being used followed by a…"Oh my god that is so freaking COLD."

Scott covered his ears and whined.

"Oh my god…Derek. I'm not a freaking banana split! Oh…my….god…." There was another moan and Scott was running from the house so that he could go be sick in the woods in peace.

The twins crossed their arms over their chests in annoyance and scowled up at the ceiling where the sound was coming from.

A short time later, a very satisfied looking Stiles was bonelessly falling in between the twins again with a goofy grin on his face. Derek took his own seat back and continued eating his melted brownie sundae.

* * *

><p>The twins stopped trying after that. The next day they had tried to hang on to Stiles; but Derek would growl at them and threaten bodily harm whenever they got too close. There was one time when Emma was playing decoy while Charlotte tried to proposition Stiles, but Stiles simply got a goofy grin on his face and talked about how he and Derek were dating now.<p>

They gave up…and moved on to trying to make Danny straight.


	5. She was the only WOMAN I would ever Love

Prompt: More Sheriff/Coach please.  
>Title: <strong>She was the only WOMAN I would Ever Love<strong>  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Sheriff/Coach  
>Note: Why…am…I…doing this? What…have I started?<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a bad day, and it was now a bad night. He missed her so much. He could still remember her sweet voice, the touch of her skin, the smell of her hair. She had given him a beautiful son; and the boy was his world…<p>

John had spent the day with his son. The two had cried together at the memory of a wife and mother who had left them far too soon.

He could still remember the call coming in over the radio. It had been raining heavily and the car had been swept off the road by sudden flood waters and had smashed into a tree. She and Stiles had been taken to the hospital. Stiles was only six at the time and had been sitting in the back on a booster seat…he had been so small for his age.

His wife had been DOA and Stiles had a broken arm. He hadn't let go of his son the entire night; and slept beside him every night for months after his wife had been buried.

He had held Stiles all day until the boy had finally fallen asleep on the couch. He had covered him up and he had left; coming to the bar.

She was the only woman that he would ever love.

He lifted a glass of her favorite drink 'sex on the beach' and smiled up at the ceiling as if he was looking up into heaven.

"Here's to you Sarah."

* * *

><p>She was the only woman that he would ever love. Unfortunately he hadn't been the only man that she would ever love. It had been blissful at first. They were so in love. She didn't care that he didn't make much money as a high school economics teacher and lacrosse coach. The only problem was that he couldn't…well…see there had been this accident when he was a kid…<p>

Lacrosse could be a real bitch on the balls. There had been an accident and he was told that he would probably never be able to father children.

Of course he had told her that they could adopt; but she had been adamant about having a child that was her own flesh and blood.

A few months later and he had thought that a miracle had happened. His wife was pregnant and he was so happy…and so was his best friend Frank.

It turned out that his wife and Frank had been banging behind his back and she had ended up pregnant. The same day that she told him she was pregnant, she handed him the divorce papers. He had let her go, knowing that Frank would be able to make her happy. That didn't stop him from beating the shit out of Frank.

Lacrosse had become his form of anger management.

This was the same day that the baby that wasn't his had been born. He sat down across from a man sipping some girly drink and ordered a shot of Tequila. He raised it above his head and looked at the ceiling before giving his toast.

"To the cosmic joke that is life."

She had been the only woman that he would ever love.

* * *

><p>They had been kicked out of the bar. No, it wasn't closing time; but one of them had gotten drunk off of 'sex on the beach' and the other had gotten drunk off of whatever he could get his hands on.<p>

Somehow they had ended up leaning on one another for support and gotten a ride in the same cab. John couldn't go home like this though; he couldn't let Stiles down by letting him see him shitfaced drunk.

Bobby just wanted to have a bit of fun…

Somehow they had both ended up at the little crap hole apartment that belonged to one Coach Bobby Finstock.

Somehow they both ended up in the bed, naked, and somehow the Coach woke up with a very sore ass.

The two men looked at one another.

"We never talk about this again…right?"

The Sheriff nodded before scrambling to get his clothes back on and running from the apartment.

* * *

><p>It hadn't stopped there. By all means, it should have. But then there had been the big game. His son had played and even scored a goal. John had been so happy and had wanted to thank the Coach for giving his son the chance…somehow it ended up in a full blown make out session.<p>

It was about to get even heavier when Stiles walked in, mouth hanging open. Scott was right beside him, a strangled noise falling from his lips before he ran away screaming about needing to bleach his eyes and his brain.

Stiles looked from his father, to his coach.

John looked from Stiles to Bobby.

Bobby just looked at the ceiling and prayed that God would smite him now.

"I'm not calling him Mommy."

"Stiles…GET OUT OF HERE!"

The Sheriff slammed the door on his son's face, listening to how his son cackled evilly as he walked away.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything John…but I'm not gay. I was married and…she was the only woman I would ever love."

"Same here. I loved my wife and when she died I knew that I would never love another woman."

Bobby cleared his throat and still didn't look at the Sheriff.

"But um…we're both men."

"Exactly."


	6. Throw Me A Freaking Bone Here

Prompt: Stiles gives Derek a bone.  
>Title: <strong>Throw me A Freaking Bone Here!<strong>  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Stiles/Derek Sterek  
>Note: Crack!<p>

* * *

><p>Christmas was coming up. Stiles had gotten most of his shopping done for the pack. He had gotten Scott the new video game that he had wanted but hadn't had the chance to buy, he had gotten Lydia this pair of shoes that he knew she would love…don't ask him how he knew her size…he just did. He had gotten Allison some new targets for her archery practice, he had even gotten Jackson something, getting the other teen a rare book on werewolf lore which the teen was actually interested in.<p>

He had gotten a couple of tickets to a hockey game for him and his father and he was baking Melissa McCall the standard cookies and fudge that he gave her every year…but what should he get for Derek?

He walked by the pet store and froze, a small smirk coming to his lips.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Day. He had spent the morning and afternoon over at the McCall house having the family Christmas that the McCall's and Stilinski's had every year. Melissa delightfully popped a piece of fudge into her mouth and his father had loved the tickets to the game.<p>

He and Scott had played his video game until the feast was ready and they went off to Derek's house when the sun had set and it was time for the Pack Christmas.

Jackson was ecstatic about the book and curled up into a chair to read it in front of the fire. Lydia nearly plowed him over with hugs and kisses for her shoes. Allison couldn't wait to try out her new targets.

Derek was just looking at his present. It was big. In fact, it was so big that it weighed a full ten pounds.

It was a bone.

It was a rawhide bone that he had purchased at the pet store.

Derek blinked before looking up at Stiles.

"Well, I couldn't very well give you my real present in front of everyone, now could I!"

Derek's face turned red.

* * *

><p>The rest of the pack had left and it was now only Stiles and Derek. Stiles was spending the night; though his father didn't know that the two were…well…together…or he would have objected to this.<p>

Derek was already ripping his shirt off when a wrapped package was pressed against his stomach.

"Wait…I thought you said my present couldn't be given in front of the others."

He looked at the wrapped gift like he wanted to set it on fire.

"Just open it."

Derek slowly removed the wrapping and opened up the box…only to pull out a dog collar.

"Damn it Stiles! Enough with the dog jokes!"

Stiles blushed.

"Derek…that is actually…for me."

Derek's anger left immediately and his face suddenly became calm. "Oh" His calm face soon turned into a giant shit eating grin.

Stiles would look so amazing wearing nothing but the black leather collar.

* * *

><p>It was the full moon, and there was a blizzard. Jackson and Scott had only made it to the Hale house because of Stiles' jeep and the fact that he had insisted they leave early in the day before the weather got too bad. There was no way that Stiles could leave now. It was a good thing that he was Derek's mate, because it would keep Scott and Jackson from ripping him apart when the moon took control of them.<p>

Stiles had fallen asleep in front of the fire sometime during the night; but woke up when the moon still held sway over the werewolves in the house. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips when he saw Derek in his alpha form and gnawing on one end of the bone.

Jackson and Scott were looking on in envy; hoping that they would get a chance to gnaw on it.

"No dog jokes huh? You make it so damn easy."

He shook his head slowly before moving over to Derek and curling up against his side, kept warm by the fur. Slowly, he fell back to sleep, already planning on getting some more bones so that Scott and Jackson wouldn't have to be left out of the fun on the next full moon.


	7. Browser History

Prompt: The Sheriff looks through his son's browser history.  
>Title: <strong>Browser History<strong>  
>Rating: TM  
>Pairing: StilesDerek (sort of)  
>Note: None<p>

* * *

><p>He had the day off. It was rare for him; so he was making the best of it. He was planning on taking his son out for some miniature golf and then dinner when he got home from school; but that was several hours away.<p>

He roamed around the house; cleaning up a bit as he saw messes. Over all; the house was pretty clean. Stiles did a good job of that. It was sad; but Stiles had taken on his mother's domestic role since she had passed away. The teen cooked and cleaned, he made sure that he didn't eat anything that would cause him any health problems. He wished that his son would just take a chance to be a child again.

The sheriff plopped down at his son's computer and turned it on. He wanted to find a nice new restaurant that they hadn't tried before.

He frowned slightly when he saw that his son's home page was "Mythic Creatures Chat Room".

He wondered what sort of stuff his son was getting himself into.

He opened up his son's browser history and rolled his eyes when he saw several porn sights.

Then his eyes grew wide when he realized that a few of them didn't feature women, but men.

He was about to click off but in his shock he ended up clicking a link that led him to a site with a shocking heading. "How to Have Gay Sex with an Alpha Werewolf"

The Sheriff blinked a few times before shutting off the computer and slowly walking out of the room.

He was still pale white when Stiles came home from school.


	8. It Wasn't Me

Prompt: Derek gets arrested for something he didn't do.  
>Title: <strong>It Wasn't Me!<strong>  
>Rating: TM  
>Pairing: Sterek<br>Note: None

* * *

><p>He hadn't actually done anything. Okay, that wasn't completely true. He had done a lot of things, but he hadn't done what they were accusing him of doing. He had a really good alibi as well. He just couldn't use it for fear of getting his head shot off by the Sheriff.<p>

"We know you did it Hale."

Officer Lowell was playing the 'bad cop' in this little interview. But perhaps we should start from the very beginning.

It had been a couple of years since Scott McCall had been bitten and turned into a werewolf by Peter Hale. It had been a couple of years since Derek had killed his uncle and become the Alpha. It had also been a couple of years since Jackson had been turned into a werewolf by Derek.

In truth, it had been a couple of years since anything of any real consequence had happened in the small town of Beacon Hills; at least on the supernatural side of things.

The pack, consisting of Alpha Derek, his betas Scott, Jackson, and Lydia, and the humans Allison, Danny, and Stiles had settled into a comfortable routine.

It had started with rebuilding the old Hale house together; and had ended up consisting of weekly pack meetings on Fridays and weekly day long bonding sessions on Saturdays. Everything was as it should be.

Scott and Allison had settled into an easy relationship. Chris Argent wasn't on Scott's case about being a werewolf anymore. Part of it was because Derek had asked Chris if he would like to have a part in Scott's training to ensure that he wasn't a threat to the humans of the town; another part of it was because Chris had seen just how protective Scott was of his baby girl; and how he would do anything for her. In the end it had won him over.

Lydia had decided that she wanted to be single for a while. She didn't so much care about boys now; as she cared about showing who she really was. She no longer hid her intelligence and had even joined the Chess club. No one could beat her and she had even ended up winning a state championship for Beacon Hills High School.

Jackson had mellowed out greatly since getting the bite. He now had a family that he didn't have to worry about abandoning him; or not being good enough. He was able to finally breathe and just be himself. He apologized to both Scott and Stiles for being a dick towards them over the years. Furthermore; he was finally able to accept the fact that he was more interested in guys than he had ever been in girls (Lydia wasn't offended by this, though she had punched him for not telling her before), and had finally realized that he was in love with his best friend. Danny had been so happy when the best friend that he had been in love with since the beginning finally admitted to being in love with him as well. A few weeks later Jackson had wolfed out when Danny had been attacked by rival team members after a game. He had been wearing his gloves and his helmet so the others hadn't noticed that he wasn't looking 'human' but Danny had noticed the second that Jackson had looked at him with glowing blue eyes.

Danny had taken the news of the existence of werewolves…and his boyfriend being one of them…extremely well. He asked Derek if the alpha would turn him…when he turned eighteen and knew for sure that it was what he wanted. Derek agreed and wondered why he hadn't told Jackson to wait and think it over as well…but what was done was done.

Then there was Stiles. He had gotten over his crush on Lydia. He still found her beautiful and would love for her to mother his children; but now that she wasn't 'the unattainable queen of the school' he found that his attraction had mostly been because he wanted her to be herself instead of hiding away. He had finally admitted to being very bi-curious and after a night with Jackson and Danny helping him figure things out…he had come to realize that he liked guys way more than he liked girls.

Danny had also admitted that 'yes' Stiles was in fact 'attractive to gay guys'.

Then there was Derek himself. While his family had died in a fire and he was the only Hale left; he found that he had a new family. It was only a couple of months before he became an entirely different person around his pack; though the rest of the town still saw him as terrifying. But he was okay with that.

It had been a couple of years; and things really had settled…

* * *

><p>Stiles panted and moaned as Derek sucked at his neck; determined to leave his mark on the now eighteen year old teen. He had been waiting for this moment; waiting for Stiles to finally be legal. They had danced around one another since they had become pack. Both had gotten drunk one night and made out; Jackson had gotten the video on his phone and the rest of the pack forced them to confront one another about their feelings.<p>

They agreed that it was best to wait until Stiles was legal.

That was tonight.

Stiles threw his head back as Derek teasingly ran his tongue along one pale nipple, growling lightly when Stiles tugged his head up.

"Wait."

Derek frowned. "Is now really the time Stiles?"

Stiles laughed softly and nodded. "I know we've both wanted this for years but…there is something else as well."

Derek sat up, allowing for Stiles to sit up from where he was pinned against the bed.

"What is it?"

Stiles looked shy suddenly; which was strange because the boy had been nearly naked beneath him and hadn't been shy until just this moment.

"I've been thinking about that offer you made last year. About the bite."

Derek gave a slow nod as he looked at Stiles. It was a clear sign that he should continue.

"I want it. I want to be like you, to be with you without either of us needing to worry about me getting hurt. I know…that you'll be holding back tonight and…I don't want you to ever have to hold back."

Derek's eyes flashed bright red as he leaned down to claim Stiles' mouth.

* * *

><p>Stiles survived the night. Derek had stayed by his side until the teen had woken up in the morning. The bite was healed and after they kissed, he saw that Stiles' wolf had the most amazing emerald green eyes.<p>

He was addicted.

Derek had been forced to leave when the Sheriff had come home. He could tell that something was wrong; he would have to call Stiles later to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Mr. Harris was dead.<p>

His car had been found nearly completely burned and at the bottom of a ravine. It was discovered that the break lines had been cut; and the police suspected foul play.

The chemistry teacher had no enemies. Sure, there were some angry students that had been failed; but the police didn't suspect that any of them would have wished the man death. There was however the connection to the Hale fire. Harris had confessed to the police about telling Kate Argent how to start the fire. He hadn't been charged because he has simply been talking to some hot chick why he was drunk and he hadn't had any actual part in the arson.

But Derek Hale was still one creepy son of a bitch who _probably_ wanted revenge. So the police would go with that.

* * *

><p>"We know you did it Hale!"<p>

Derek raised an eyebrow at Lowell. God he wanted to give his alibi and spit it in this man's face, but the 'good cop' happened to be the Sheriff…Stiles' father.

"I didn't do anything."

"Where were you on the night of Mr. Harris' death, you heathen?"

He had to fight back a growl.

He had learned from Stiles that the teacher's breaks had been cut at a bar at the edge of town; not far from the ravine. The brake fluid had been found where he had been parked; but not had been found at his residence. It gave the police the time frame for the 'crime' to be committed.

He sat there listening to Lowell's insults for a good half hour before the Sheriff finally asked Derek calmly. "Derek, son? Where were you?"

He couldn't take it anymore. He just snapped.

"I WAS TAKING YOUR SON'S VIRGINITY!"

His eyes grew comically wide when he realized what he had just said.

"Oh my god…I'm gonna die."

"YOU WHAT!"

The Sheriff was reaching for his gun just as another officer entered the room.

"Sheriff? We found a suicide note at Harris' house. He admitted to how he was going to kill himself and gave an apology for the part he played in the Hale fire."

Lowell un-cuffed Derek and watched as the man fled from the room…

"Why did you do that! He had sex with my son!"

Lowell looked calmly at the Sheriff. "Yes, but having sex with someone who is of age isn't a crime John. His alibi was your son…it was the same day as your son's eighteenth birthday."

The Sheriff's eyes grew wide before he growled and yelled. "SON OF A BITCH!"


	9. Cake is his Calling

Prompt: Stiles forces Derek to help him bake a cake for his father's birthday.  
>Title: Cake is his Calling<br>Rating: T  
>Pairing: Sterek<br>Note: For the sake of the story, the Sheriff was 23 when Stiles was born. Mention of an adult relationship with a minor (But really, Derek is a werewolf so does it count?) Nothing graphic.

* * *

><p>Stiles had first discovered Derek's skill shortly after the alpha had rebuilt his house. They had decided to have a huge house warming party. Stiles had cooked various meals, as had Allison. Jackson had purchased some cupcakes from a local bakery and Lydia had made some chocolate chip cookies. Derek however…had made a cake.<p>

It was the most amazing thing that Stiles had ever tasted. It was rich and moist. The frosting was homemade and tasted like a little piece of heaven.

Derek had saved some of the frosting of curse, so that he could lick it from Stiles' stomach later on in the night when everyone was gone.

Of course, months had passed and now Stiles was beginning to panic. It was his father's 40th birthday. His father was away at work but would be home by six to spend his birthday with his son.

There was only one problem. While Stiles could cook absolutely anything; and he did mean anything…he couldn't bake a cake worth shit.

The cakes always came out dry and they ended up an almost smashed mess by the time he actually got it frosted and put together.

Stiles was pacing in his kitchen and looking at one such mess before pulling out his cell phone.

"Derek! Help!"

Derek was startled by the sudden call. Was his mate okay?

"Stiles? Stiles where are you? Are you okay? Tell me where you are I'll be right there!"

He was already pulling on his jacket and heading getting into his car.

"It…It isn't life or death Derek but…"

Derek froze, his eyes fading from red to their natural green.

"What is it Stiles?"

"It's my dad's fortieth birthday today and…I can't bake cakes."

Derek chuckled lightly and rested his head against the head rest of his car seat.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Derek arrived a half hour later after stopping at the store to pick up the ingredients that he needed for his mother's famous death by chocolate cake. He was shocked when he saw the mess in the kitchen. It looked as if a bag of flour had exploded all over the room and Stiles was sitting there looking at a pile of mush with a bit of chocolate smudged over his cheek and flour all over his clothes and in his short hair.<p>

"Oh…Stiles."

Derek set his bags down and brushed the chocolate from his mate's cheek before kissing his lips lightly.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll clean up and get started on the cake? I'm sure that yours isn't so bad."

As if to show his support of the boy's skills, he took a fork and took a chunk out of the 'mush'. He nearly gagged and ended up spitting it out in the sink. The frosting was overly sweet and the cake was bland and dry as sawdust.

Stiles groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Oh, Stiles."

He wrapped his arms around the teen, offering him comfort…something he wouldn't do in front of the rest of the pack…he did have a reputation after all.

"You can't be good at everything. Your meals are amazing. So you can't bake? So what! You can cook the meals in the pack and I'll take care of the sweets. Okay?"

Stiles nodded and hugged Derek back before heading to the bathroom to shower and get the flour off of his body.

Derek had just finished cleaning up by the time Stiles got out of the shower; but as it was only noon, they had plenty of time to make the cake and for Stiles to cook dinner for his dad.

Stiles sat down and watched as Derek practically danced around the kitchen. It was seriously like watching some sort of ballet as Derek moved around expertly. It seemed like no time at all before he was pulling the cakes out of the oven and letting them cool. As they cooled, he worked on making the frosting.

He even let Stiles lick the beaters as he put the cake together and turned it into something truly beautiful.

He put the last few decorations on the cake, finishing with a bright blue 'Happy Birthday Dad' and '40' before setting the cake in the fridge.

"Hey Derek?"

Derek was just getting ready to leave when Stiles stopped him.

"Yea, Stiles?"

Stiles gave a soft knowing smile before sitting his boyfriend down.

"You look so at peace when you bake. Have you ever considered turning it into a career? Cakes, cupcakes, cookies…even breads and pies are always in high demand; and Mr. Yule had to retire and sell his bakery a few months ago. The town could use another good bakery."

Derek smiled softly and kissed the top of his mate's head. "I'll think about it."

Needless to say, the cake was a big success. His father loved it. Somehow the cake even worked in keeping his father calm when Stiles took the opportunity to reveal to his father that 'not only' was he dating a man, but the man was 'Derek Hale'.

"Did Derek make the cake?"

The Sheriff knew that his son sucked at making cake and had been planning on grinning and bearing the horror that was a 'Stiles Stacker'.

"Yes."

"Then he's okay in my book. Just no sex until your eighteen or I'll have to hunt him down with my shot gun."

Stiles could only smile.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Years Later<strong>

The Full Moon Bakery was a hit in town.

It opened up in the beginning of the summer and Scott, Jackson, and Allison worked in the front while Lydia worked on taking orders on the phone. Stiles worked in the back making breads, soups, and other various things for the small restaurant portion of the shop while Derek also worked in the back; making anything that was sweet.

Derek stayed hidden in the back for several months; until the town was so hooked on his cakes that they didn't care that the scary Derek Hale was the owner and baker for the bakery. In fact, they noticed that he changed completely while he was in the bakery. It was as if everything that made him scary would fade away.

By the end of the summer, he would often be found giving children cookies and laughing with the customers who arrived during the quieter hours.

Within the first six months; they had to hire more staff. Derek simply couldn't fill all of the orders on his own, and his pack was going to be busy with college soon.

By the end of the first year; they were expanding. They purchased the store next to them and knocked out a wall so that they were connected. On the one side, you had The Full Moon Bakery and on the other you had Stella's Diner.

The food at the diner was made by Stiles; and he had named it after his late mother. His father came to eat there every afternoon; and when he couldn't come, Stiles would have one of the staff deliver his order.

Up in heaven, the Hale family and Stella were looking down on their sons with pride and happiness in their hearts. It seemed like Derek and Stiles had finally found exactly where they belonged.


	10. Hawaiian Wedding

Prompt: The boys do the hula  
>Title: Hawaiian Wedding<br>Rating: T/M  
>Pairing: Sterek, Dax (DannyJackson) Scott/Allison  
>Note: Mentions of blow jobs but no actual description of anything. Also, decided to give Danny the last name of Kean since no one actually knows Danny's last name…I don't think.<p>

* * *

><p>This was where he had been born, the beautiful state of Hawaii. He had moved with his family when he was only five and ended up in Beacon Hills. The cold weather was so different from the warm weather that he was used to. But Beacon Hills had given him Jackson and he wouldn't change that for the world.<p>

Still, Hawaii was where he was born. It was in his blood, so it was the obvious choice when Jackson had asked him where they should get married.

Married…to Jackson…it seemed like a dream.

He had been so in love with Jackson since that very first meeting when they were six. They had been nearly inseparable after that…until high school anyway.

After that, Jackson had started to notice girls, or rather…he had started to notice that he was truly _noticing_ guys and had ended up in a panic that his adoptive parents would hate him for being gay…so he had found the prettiest girl in the school and made her his.

Now Lydia was just their 'fag hag'.

She was also going to be Jacksons 'Maid of Honor'. Danny ideally would have had Jackson as his best man, but as Jackson was his groom; he had asked Stiles for that honor.

Really, he had gotten pretty close to Stiles after the whole werewolf incident.

Danny smiled as he remembered 'the werewolf incident' as he liked to think of it. It had been shortly after Jackson was turned that Danny noticed the differences. Eventually Jackson had been forced to tell him the truth; and Jackson had suggested that he speak to Stiles because Stiles had been the one to help Scott through it.

Danny and Stiles had spent a lot of time together after that, and eventually the scent of the hyperactive teen being all over him had caused Jackson to stake his claim.

It had been subtle at first. Jackson would steal Danny's and get his scent on to them so that Danny would smell more like him then Stiles. Then there was all the sniffing…and eventually on one full moon Jackson had finally snapped and pinned Danny to a wall and proceeded to give him a mind numbing blow job.

That night, when Jackson had shifted; he had crawled in through Danny's window and curled up against him for the entire night.

When they had finally graduated; Danny had asked Derek for the bite, which had been freely given.

That was the same night where Derek and Stiles finally admitted their feelings for one another and had sex. It had also been the night that Derek accidently turned Stiles into a werewolf. It turns out that when you're the alpha, every love bite could be the bite that creates a new wolf.

That had been such a long time ago though.

They were all 23 now, except for Allison who was 24 and Derek who was 30 but hadn't actually looked like he had aged a day since he had become the alpha.

Scott and Allison were also engaged but they would be having a winter wedding.

But it was summer, and it was time for Danny and Jackson.

The entire pack was in Hawaii for the celebration.

* * *

><p>Jackson and Danny stood on the beach before a priest. The waves were crashing in the background adding the only music that they truly needed in the ceremony.<p>

Danny smiled brightly at Jackson. Their wolf sides were already mated. They were one for the rest of their lives; but this was to make them one in the eyes of the law and their families.

Jackson smiled brightly at Danny. This had been a life time in the making.

"Do you, Jackson Whittemore take Daniel Kean as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jackson grinned brightly and his eyes flashed blue for just an instant. It was so fast that only another werewolf would be able to catch it.

"I do."

"Daniel Kean, do you take Jackson Whittemore as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in my be god, and the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband."

The two laughed lightly in pure joy before kissing softly. There was cheering from their pack and families.

"I now pronounce for the first time, Misters Jackson and Daniel Whittemore-Kean!"

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight; but the party wasn't even close to ending. They reception hall opened up onto the beach. Everyone had changed into more comfortable clothes. The boys were dressed in light cotton pants and Hawaiian shirts while the girls were dressed in comfortable cotton skirts and soft shirts.<p>

Jackson and Danny were standing side by side as they took a hula lesson from one of the dancers that they had hired.

Scott and Stiles wanted in on the action as well and joined in.

Derek simply sat back with his own personal video camera as he videotaped the scene.

"Derek! Come join us!"

Derek shook his head slowly. "There is no way you're getting me to do that."

Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to dancing before taking something small from Lydia's hand and handing Allison the camera so she could continue to video tape the lesson.

"Stiles, come here."

Stiles followed after Derek, down the beach until they were completely alone.

The waves were crashing against the shore and dolphins were jumping up out of the water and playing in the surf.

"Derek? You smell nervous."

"I am. More than I have ever been."

Stiles was about to turn and face his mate and alpha, only to notice that Derek was on his knee.

"D…Derek?"

Derek pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Genim Stilinski, will you make me the happiest man on this planet, on any planet…and become my husband? Stiles? Will you marry me?"

Stiles gave a very 'manly' squeal before tackling his mate and kissing him deeply.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!"

Derek laughed happily and kissed Stiles back deeply before slipping the ring on his mate's finger.

There was cheering as the pack revealed themselves. Allison was holding the camera having caught it all on film thanks to the night vision feature.

* * *

><p>They had returned back to the party after that. Now, in pure happiness, Derek had agreed to learn the hula as well. He was even wearing the grass skirt along with the rest of the boys as they did the moves of the dance.<p>

The girls just sat back and filmed.


	11. What is Tumblr

Prompt: Stiles has a Tumblr and Derek finds it. Just imagine the kind of thinks that Stiles would reblog.  
>Title: What is Tumblr?<br>Rating: M or a hard T  
>Pairing: Prelude to Sterek<br>Note: No Stilinski's were harmed in the making of this fiction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Am I attractive to Gay guys?<strong>_

_Okay, so; you guys are the only ones that actually answer my questions. Sometimes I feel like the people in my life just think I'm an annoying useless human being._

_Anyway, there is this gay kid in school and I've been wondering lately…am I attractive to gay guys?_

_Maybe this is just the normal crises that all teenage boys trying to discover their sexual identity go through._

_I mean, sure; things would probably be easier if any of the girls at school paid any attention to me. I mean, I'm not 'unattractive'. I'm just kind of average looking. I'm not covered in zits like normal kids my age and I'm not overweight…though I also don't have a six pack like some of the guys at my school…_

_So I've been asking this kid lately and he always just looks at me like an idiot. So; can you guys tell me...am I attractive to gay guys? Or anyone in general? Okay, thanks. Over and out!_

* * *

><p>Stiles posted a picture of himself and opened the question to be answered. This was really bugging him lately. Maybe it was because Scott was always with Allison and he hated how he had no one to talk to most of the time.<p>

Scott was really the only one that could take his presence for any length of time. Everyone else just got annoyed.

Then there was the whole Lydia thing.

She said that he was sweet and that he would be an amazing catch for someone one day…but that she only wanted to be his friend.

It kind of sucked because you would figure that him saving her life would give him at least _some_ form of a chance with her.

But nope.

She was happily dating Jackson again and the two were doing much better in their relationship now that they were both werewolves and their arguments could come to blows without any real problems.

Lydia…it turned out…was one hell of an alpha bitch even though she was only a beta. Jackson had submitted to her in just a few minutes.

It had been a great thing to see. Jackson would never live it down.

Stiles sat back in his chair and frowned when he caught a whiff of himself. He could really use a shower. He stood up and grabbed some fresh clothes before heading to his bathroom.

* * *

><p>Derek frowned when he looked around the room. He had just entered Stiles' room through the window; but apparently he had just missed the teen because he could hear the bathroom door closing and the shower starting up.<p>

Derek really needed to talk to Stiles about the best way to go about training the two new wolves in his pack.

Derek huffed before plopping down in the teen's computer chair and spinning it around to look at the screen.

"What the hell is Tumblr?"

Stiles had left the site open on his screen as he had gone to take a shower; and the curious side of Derek decided that it was time for some snooping.

He snorted softly as he read the teen's recent post. Maybe he should make his own Tumblr just so that he could answer the question for Stiles. Of course he would say that Stiles was in fact attractive…but of course…that would only be to raise the boy's self-esteem. Nothing more.

God…and those lips. Those lips belonged wrapped firmly around his…

Derek raised an eyebrow when he came to the post that Stiles had re-blogged.

* * *

><p><strong>Filled Art Prompt for AlwaysRobin<strong>

_So, as you all know you tell me what to draw and I draw it. This one is for AlwaysRobin who asked me to draw a male werewolf having sex with a human male._

The image consisted of a being that looked a lot like Derek's alpha form, thrusting into a willing human body. Claws were dug into the human's hips and small rivulets of blood were dripping down from the marks.

The human actually looked oddly like Stiles.

The human also looked like he was greatly enjoying it…if the fist wrapped around his weeping cock was anything to go by.

* * *

><p>Derek had never been so fascinated in his life. The things that this kid reblogged on his Tumblr were…well…let's just say that Derek felt like he needed to wash his brain out with soap.<p>

Derek sat back in the seat before slowly looking down at his lap to see the outline of his rock hard erection. He turned quickly when he heard the door open and saw Stiles walk in. He had been so distracted that he hadn't heard or smelled the boy coming.

They looked at one another for a moment.

"Stiles…you and I really need to discuss your obsession with homosexual werewolf on human sex."

Stiles' skin grew pink in a full body blush.


	12. To Find My Mate

Prompt: It's mating season for Derek; and he comes to Stiles' house where they have sex. In the morning, Derek tells Stiles that he loves him.  
>Title: To Find My Mate<br>Rating: M  
>Pairing: Sterek<br>Note: Contains Knotting. Also, adult relationship with a minor.

* * *

><p>There was a bitter chill in the air. It was December, and the day before had been Christmas. Stiles and his dad had done their own thing during the morning; then driven to his aunt's house three towns over for more presents and Christmas dinner before finally heading to the McCall house hold for the last of gifts to be exchanged.<p>

Allison had been there; and so had her father. Her father had been watching Scott like a hawk…like he might snap at any moment.

While Chris looked at Scott like this most of the time…somehow the glare seemed to have more behind it than usual.

But that had been yesterday; and today Scott was still alive, and was in fact speaking with him through text messages.

Stiles laughed at something that Scott said before looking up when the chill from outside invaded his room and made him shiver. He texted to Scott that Derek was there and that he would have to get back to him.

"I'm glad you made it. Sorry I couldn't get to you yesterday; what with it being Christmas and all. But I did get you something."

Stiles didn't even look over at Derek before he was heading towards his closet and pulling out a sloppily wrapped gift. He turned around and frowned at how Derek looked. Despite the cold, and despite not wearing much of anything (as his jacket was gone and he was wearing only jeans and a t-shirt), Derek was sweating.

"Shit. You okay?'

Derek only nodded before frowning lightly when Stiles placed the package into his hands.

"I…um…I hope you like it. It's not like…anything glamorous or anything but it did take me quite a lot of time to get it put together."

Derek clenched his jaw before sitting down at the end of the bed and slowly removing the wrapping paper from the gift.

It was a photo album. Derek frowned at it before slowly opening it and whimpering when he saw the first page.

Somehow, Stiles had managed to gather pictures of the Hale family. There were even some of Derek's baby pictures.

"How?"

"Your parents had a storage locker in town. Now that the arson case is closed; the police have finally opened the locker up for processing. You should be getting a letter soon saying that you can retrieve the contents. But um…I snuck in and found a box of photos. I figured that…out of anything that I could possibly get you for Christmas, that you would like these memories the most."

Derek continued flipping the pages until coming to the back of the book that also held photos of Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, and even Danny. Stiles had added photos of Derek's new pack.

He slowly closed the book and let a single tear fall to the cover before brushing it away and setting the book on the computer desk.

"I…didn't get you anything."

"I didn't want you to Derek. It's just that…while I didn't lose my entire family…I know. When I lost my mom…I felt like the pain would never leave. It still hasn't. It's still there in my chest and sometimes it just becomes so overwhelming that…"

He sighed.

"I only have a few pictures of her. She was always the one behind the camera. I wish I had more pictures of her. Sometimes it's hard to remember her face…so I know what it's like to lose."

Derek smiled softly before moaning and gripping both hands in his hair.

"Are you sure you're all right Derek?"

"I'm fine…it's just…mating season."

Stiles frowned. "You mean…wolves actually have mating season? Shouldn't it be like…in the spring or something?"

Derek shook his head. "It's in the winter so that pups are born in the summer."

Stiles couldn't fight with that logic. Looking back…when he had gone through the Hale records…almost everyone had been born in the summer months.

"So…mating season…that means that you're…looking to mate…"

Derek nodded.

"Okay then, we'll go to a club or something and find you a nice girl to take home. Wait…what about Jackson and Scott?"

"They're too young. Wolves don't experience the need to mate during mating season until they're twenty."

Stiles nodded slowly before moving to grab his jacket.

"And we're not going anywhere."

Stiles frowned and suddenly felt himself slammed against the wall. His eyes were wide as he looked into Derek's glowing red eyes.

"Oh my god…I'm gonna die…"

Only he didn't. Instead of feeling teeth ripping out his throat, he felt lips pressing against his own and a tongue slipping into his shocked mouth.

Then the scent hit. It was sweet, and spicy, and it felt like home. He had read something like this somewhere. Werewolves produced these…pheromones…during their mating season in order to attract a mate.

Inside his head; he began to panic. Derek Hale, the alpha wolf, was in his room and wanted to mate with HIM! The scent surrounded him…and he suddenly couldn't find it in himself to fight it.

* * *

><p>Stiles felt like he was on fire. Derek's temperature normally ran on the hot side; but today Derek's temperature seemed to be hotter than the sun; and his hands were roaming all over Stiles' naked body.<p>

Derek straddled Stiles' waist. While the teen was only in his birthday suit, Derek was wearing his boxers, the fronts tented by his straining erection.

"If only you know…just how beautiful you are."

Stiles arched up into Derek's touched as a slightly sharpened nail ran over the pebbled bud of his right nipple. A whine fell from the teen's lips as he bucked his hips; trying to get any sort of friction.

"Derek…"

"It's okay Stiles. I've got you."

The teen's pupils were blown wide. The normal brown was completely gone and filled only with the black. His skin was flushed and his cock was achingly hard and weeping slightly.

"I'll take care of you."

Derek vanished for just a moment to pull a small bottle of lube from the pocket of his discarded jeans. He bent Stiles' legs at the knee and spread them wide before pushing a folded pillow beneath the teen's lower back to raise his hips up.

Derek slowly coated his fingers in the lube before spreading Stiles' cheeks and slowly running one finger along the entrance, teasingly.

He wanted to sink into Stiles so badly; had wanted this since the moment that they had first met in the woods.

Stiles whined above him, eyes watching Derek's every move. Derek slowly pressed a finger into Stiles; amazed by how easily it slid in. He looked up at Stiles with questioning eyes.

"I…I was curious…so I…"

"When?"

"Just before you arrived…ten minutes maybe."

Derek couldn't believe that he hadn't smelled it…then again…his sense of smell was wrecked at the moment; his own pheromones being one of the only things that he could smell.

"And how did it feel?"

"Good…but…the angle was a bit awkward."

Derek smirked and slowly slipped a second finger in beside the first. He spread them inside of Stiles and moved them in and out slowly, watching as the teen's back arched and his breath hitched.

He added a third finger and spread Stiles wider before hitting that small bundle of nerves that had Stiles thrusting down hard on his fingers and nearly cumming.

Derek groaned and slowly slid his fingers from the teen's body. He couldn't wait any longer. He practically ripped off his own boxers before coating his hard, heavy cock with lube. He wrapped the teen's legs around his waist before pressing the tip of his cock against the virgin pucker of the teen's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

Stiles could only whine and nod his head. Derek sunk into him with one smooth thrust before stilling when he felt Stiles tense beneath him.

"You okay?"

Stiles nodded. It seemed that sex was one of the things that made the teen stop talking.

"Just…give me a moment."

Derek gave a small nod and slowly rubbed at the teen's cheek with his thumb; offering him comfort.

"O…Okay…"

Stiles tightened his legs around Derek's waist for a moment before loosening them a bit; giving Derek conformation that he could now move.

Derek nuzzled into Stiles' neck; taking in the teen's scent before slowly pulling out and pushing back in to the teen's accepting body. Stiles groaned and arched his back as he wrapped his arms around Derek.

"I'm not gonna break."

Derek smirked against the teen's neck before starting up a faster pace. After a few thrusts, he found the teen's prostate and began to hit it with each inward thrust.

Stiles arched his back, his nails raking down Derek's back and leaving red welts that healed almost instantly.

Derek reached down between them, stroking Stiles in time with his thrusts.

It felt like no time at all before Stiles was cumming hard; white streams of cum splashing against both of their chests. Derek groaned as he continued thrusting into the teen's tightening channel. He looked between them; watching as he slammed into Stiles' body. His eyes grew slightly wide as he saw the base of his cock growing larger. He thrust hard into Stiles, cumming deep inside of him as he let lose a howl that caused all the windows in the house to rattle.

The bulge that had been forming was now at full size and buried inside of Stiles' hole.

Stiles was panting, and seemed to be in some discomfort.

"W…What is that?" Stiles tried to pull away, but found that he only caused himself pain as he tried to pull the alpha's cock from his ass.

"Shh…it's okay. It's just my knot."

Stiles somehow seemed to calm down them. "Oh…okay."

Derek shifted so that he was lying on his back with Stiles on top of him. He didn't want to crush the boy with his weight…and they were going to be stuck like this for a while.

"Derek…what is a knot for?"

Derek slowly ran his hands down Stiles' back.

"When werewolves mate…the males form a knot to ensure that nothing is lost. It gives the female better chances of becoming pregnant."

Stiles simply nodded before closing his eyes and resting his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek suddenly had a feeling that it was a good thing he hadn't told Stiles that alpha males could get other males pregnant. Not that Stiles would get pregnant…but the teen would be feeling very strange for the next few days as the lycanthropy gene in Derek's cum changed Stiles' sex organs to allow for pregnancy.

The teen was going to freak out when he found out that he had to be careful having sex with other men for the rest of his life.

Not that Derek would let there be any other men that would get anywhere near Stiles…not for 'that' anyway.

He was thinking too much. God…he was turning into Stiles!

* * *

><p>Stiles woke up the next morning to warm arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes slowly to see that Derek was beside him on the bed, watching him.<p>

"So…that really wasn't a dream? We really had sex last night?"

Derek smiled softly. "No it wasn't a dream Stiles…but it wasn't sex either. We mated last night."

Stiles sat up slowly; wincing at the pain in his back side.

"What is the difference?"

Derek sat up slowly and pulled the teen into his lap. "Sex means 'I want your body'. Mating means 'I love you.' And Stiles…I love you."

A bright smile broke out on the teen's lips before he attached them to Derek's. Derek growled happily into the kiss before nuzzling against the teen's neck and taking in his scent.

"Also…because I'm an alpha wolf and we mated last night…you can get pregnant."

"WHAT!"

Derek had a feeling that despite their relationship just starting…that he was in the dog house already.


	13. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

Prompt: Stiles was five when his mother took him to meet the Hales. She was, or is a close friend of theirs. Derek is curious about the shy little boy, who as it turns out, isn't so shy once he gets to know you.  
>Title: The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face<br>Rating:  
>Pairing: Sterek<br>Note: Starts off as a past!fic with Stiles and Derek as children. Stiles is 5 and Derek is 12. (They have a 7 year age difference in the show.)

* * *

><p>"John insisted that I have him tested for ADD, so he's with me today instead of at daycare."<p>

Sophia Stilinski turned her head slightly to look at the little boy that clung to her skirt.

"Oh, Soph, he's so adorable. He looks just like you."

Janet Hale and Sophia Stilinski had been best friends since they were children. They had been inseparable. Janet had even confessed to Sophia about being a werewolf. Sophia had helped her through those first few transformations and had even been her maid of honor at her wedding. Poor woman had been the only human in attendance.

Janet had been Matron of Honor at Sophia's wedding as well. Then Sophia had moved away to live with her husband John. The man's uncle had taken sick and needed to be looked after. Sophia had watched over her husband's uncle as if he were her own. She had become pregnant while she was away from Beacon Hills and Stiles was nearly five by the time they finally moved back to town.

This was the first time that Janet had met Stiles…unless you counted the time she had flown out to visit the little boy just after he had been born.

"I know. John thinks it's a good thing though."

Sophia swooped Stiles up into her arms and kissed the boy's forehead.

"It's okay Genim. This is your auntie Janet. She's the one that got Woofie for you."

The little boy's eyes widened. 'Woofie' was the stuffed wolf that Stiles was currently clutching to his chest. Janet had given it to him the day he had been born.

"You gave me Woofie?"

Janet nodded. Stiles gestured for the woman to come closer. He placed a hand on both of her cheeks before giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Tank you. He keep me safe from da oogie man."

Janet smiled softly at the little boy before turning her head slowly when she caught the scent of her son on the wind.

Derek Hale was her youngest. He was twelve and was only home because he was going through his transformation stage. It wouldn't be a good idea for him to be at school again until the full moon passed in a couple of days.

Derek slowly walked closer so that he stood at his mother's shoulder. He looked at the little boy and his nose twitched slightly as he sniffed him.

Stiles whined and clung closer to his mother.

"It's okay Genim. This is Derek. He helped Auntie Janet pick out Woofie."

Stiles looked down at the stuffed wolf in his arms. Its eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue that seemed to glow when the sun caught them.

Stiles tilted his head to the side slightly when Derek's eyes flashed the same shade of blue.

"Mommy…he got eyes like Woofie."

"That's because I'm training to be a professional Boogie Man hunter. Everyone that hunts Boogie Men has eyes that sometimes glow."

Stiles tilted his head to the side and looked at the pre-teen.

"Really?"

"Yea. It's why I chose Woofie for you. I knew you would need a good wolf that would protect you from the Boogie Man."

A bright grin grew on Stiles' face.

"I'm Derek. What's your name?"

Stiles thought for a moment, trying to make his mouth work right. "I Ge…Gu…I Stiles!"

Sophia laughed softly. "He can't pronounce Genim yet, so for now he goes by Stiles."

Stiles looked up at his mother with a big smile. "I go play with Derek?"

Janet and Sophia looked at one another for a moment. Was this a good idea? Derek was in his transition age after all. He could lose control and shift at any moment.

"Sure, let's go play. I think I have some old Legos we can play with."

Stiles squirmed out of his mother's arms and walked over to Derek. He held out the hand that wasn't holding Woofie and grinned when Derek took his little hand in his own much bigger one.

* * *

><p>Janet and Sophia used their free time to catch up. Janet kept an ear open for the kids up in Derek's room to make sure that nothing was going wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles huffed as he tried to make the blocks fit into the shape he was trying for.<p>

"What's wrong Stiles?"

"I trying to make a Tardis."

Derek blinked a few seconds before a grin grew on his face. "Doctor Who?"

Stiles nodded his head enthusiastically. No wonder the boy had wanted all the blue blocks.

"Okay, come here little man."

Derek pulled Stiles into his lap before beginning to build the relatively easy shape of the Tardis. He added black blocks where the windows should be and a white block where the sign would be. The last layer of blocks didn't go out as far as the rest of the rectangular figure.

"Derek! It perfect!"

Stiles took the Tardis into his hands and began making whooshing noises just like on the show. Derek's eyes flashed blue and he laughed.

"Derek, you're eyes are Tardis blue!"

Stiles yawned when his mother finally carried him to the car.

"Did you have fun with Derek, Genim?"

Stiles nodded. "Yea mommy. Derek my boyfriend. I gonna marry him one day."

Inside of the house, Derek's cheeks turned red.

* * *

><p>"Mom! No!"<p>

It was the worst night of Derek's life…and the worst night of Stiles' night as well.

There was a pack gathering. Members of the pack that had moved away had come together. Sophia was considered part of the Hale pack and had come to the party. She had brought Stiles because the boy was obsessed with Derek, and even after these years; Derek still put up with him.

The fire had started, consuming the lower floors first. Stiles had been able to get out; but his mother was trapped with the others in the basement where the adults had been.

Stiles tried to run towards the building to get his mother out; but strong arms wrapped around him.

"Derek! Let me go! Mom! Mom!"

Tears were pouring down Stiles' face, as well as Derek's.

"They're gone Sty…they're gone."

Stiles let out a loud pain filed cry as Derek threw his head back and howled.

* * *

><p>The alpha was dead. Derek was the new alpha…<p>

Stiles sat in Derek's old bedroom with a Tardis made out of Lego blocks. The plastic was warped from the heat of the fire; fusing the plastic together into a single piece.

"What are you doing here Stiles?"

They had been pretending since this entire thing had begun. Pretending that they hadn't known one another…pretending that they hadn't been best friends at one point.

"Some of the best times if my childhood happened in this house…in this room."

"Stiles."

"This is the closest I can get to her Derek. It's 'that' day. I just…I just want to be close to her."

Derek had forgotten that it was 'that' day. It seemed like a life time ago that he had held Stiles and cried with him as the pack…including Stiles' mother…were burned alive.

"Why didn't you tell me about being a werewolf?"

Derek sighed and sat down beside Stiles.

"I was supposed to tell you that night, but then the fire started and we had to get out…then Laura and I had to leave. I figured it would be safer for you if you never knew…if I just stayed away."

Stiles turned to look at Derek with sad eyes. A tear slowly slid down Stiles' cheek and Derek brushed it away before pulling Stiles into his lap.

"Our mothers were planning our wedding you know."

Derek snorted at Stiles' comment.

"Are you kidding…they started planning after the first day we met."

Derek rested his chin on Stiles' shoulder. The alpha closed his eyes and simply took in the teen's scent.

"Why though? I mean…I was just a kid. Why were they taking it seriously?"

Derek snorted again. "It's a wolf thing. Werewolves mate for life."

"Then why are you not bound to the bitch who is now buried in a ditch?"

Derek's laugh rumbled against Stiles' back. "Because, you were so young at the time. You Stiles…it was always you. That first day I knew it. I knew that you were my mate the first time ever I saw your face, took in your scent. I told my mother and she told yours."

Stiles frowned.

"Then why the hell did you have sex with Kate!"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I was a horny teenager. Please don't bring her up anymore. I feel bad enough for what I did…I betrayed you…and my family and your mother are dead because of it."

Stiles turned in Derek's grasp. He tugged harshly on Derek's hair and pointed a finger into his face.

"Don't. Don't you even fucking DARE. It wasn't your fault. You have no idea she was a psychotic bitch! What happened was her fault. Not yours."

Derek was about to protest but he was shut up by warm lips on his own. Derek's heart was racing by the time the teen pulled back.

"Don't you ever think that it was your fault Derek. Okay?"

Derek nodded softly.

"And it was the same for me…the first time ever I saw your face…I knew that one day you would be mine."

Derek simply smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles, his mate.

Maybe now…they could move on.


	14. Picture Perfect

Prompt: Stiles has a final project for his photography class, and he chooses Derek as his subject.  
>Title: Picture Perfect<br>Rating: M  
>Pairing: Sterek<br>Note: College! Stiles is 19/20 which makes Derek 26.

* * *

><p>College was so much better than high school. Stiles had hated high school. He just wanted to be able to study the subjects that he wanted to study. Math didn't catch his attention…even though he still had to take math classes. But at least he had awesome classes that he could take as well.<p>

One such awesome class was his photography class.

His mother had loved taking pictures. They had album upon album back home. Most of his memories of his mother consisted of her with a camera over her face as she took pictures.

Stiles sat back on the couch in the apartment that he shared with Derek.

He and Derek had been dating since Stiles turned eighteen. That night had been the same night that he lost his virginity to the alpha wolf; and officially became his mate.

When Derek had found out that Stiles would be going to a college that was too far away for him to live at home; he had begun to rent an apartment for them.

It wasn't anything big or spectacular. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen/dining room.

That was okay though; it was all that they needed.

Stiles sighed as he thought about his newest photography project. He needed to take pictures of a person and showing various emotions.

He had two weeks to do the project and he knew that he would need all of that time; especially if he was going to use Derek as his subject.

Stiles had two weeks off from classes; and the project was due when he returned to school.

He looked up when Derek entered the apartment, swinging his keys around his finger.

"You ready to head home?"

Home…Beacon Hills.

Stiles smiled as he stood and grabbed the bag that held his camera equipment.

"Always ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Photo Study: Sadness<strong>

Derek stood outside of the crypt that held his family. It sat at the edge of the cemetery and was surrounded by trees. Derek pressed his head against the cold metal of the door as a tear slid down his cheek.

He knew that Stiles was taking pictures of this; but he didn't mind. He would do nearly anything to insure that his mate got good grades. If it meant that he had to open up and let his emotions be shown for a photography project; then he was okay with that.

Stiles put down the camera after a moment and grabbed something out of his bag. He set it down at Derek's feet and Derek opened his eyes to see a bouquet of flowers.

"Stiles?"

"We're mates Derek. They're my family too. I wish I could have met them."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"They would have loved you."

* * *

><p><strong>Photo Study: Joy<strong>

They had come to the beach together. It wasn't just Derek and Stiles; it was the entire pack. Scott, Jackson, Danny, and Derek were all without shirts while Lydia and Allison were wearing two piece bathing suites. Stiles was wearing a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt with the arms cut off.

Jackson, Scott, and Danny had Derek picked up over their heads. Derek was laughing happily and yelling at them as they waded into the water before throwing him in.

Stiles sat back with the girls and laughed as they watched the antics of the three betas and their alpha.

A short time later and Derek came back to Stiles. He pulled the teen onto his back as Scott did the same with Allison and Jackson did the same with Lydia. The wolves started running towards Danny who had set up a finish line.

Stiles snapped a picture of the grin on Derek's face and on his own as they crossed the finish line first with the others in the back ground.

The look on Derek's face was one of pure joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Photo Study: Calm<strong>

It was another warm day.

They entire pack was gathered at the Hale house. It had been rebuilt a while ago and was now the perfect place for cook outs and pack gatherings.

Derek had slipped away a while ago and Stiles was walking through the woods; looking for him.

What he saw was so beautiful that he couldn't help but snap a picture of it.

Derek was resting against the base of a tree. The sun was breaking through the leaves on the trees and causing dapples of light to be cast upon Derek and the ground. Derek was fast asleep with the brim of his favorite baseball had pulled down over his eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. He had a small smile on his sleeping lips.

He took several pictures of it before curling up beside Derek for his own nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Photo Study: Love<strong>

It was their anniversary. They had officially been together for two years now.

It was Stiles' birthday as well; so the pack, Melissa McCall, and his father had all gone out to dinner at a fancy restaurant.

Instead of going home at the end of the night; Derek and Stiles had opted to go for a walk. They ended up at a gazebo in the State park.

"My parent's got married here."

Derek smiled at Stiles and wrapped his arms around him. "Mine too."

Derek slowly pulled away from Stiles and moved to get down on one knee in front of him. Derek slowly pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a men's engagement ring.

"Genim Stilinski, I love you more than words can say; and though we're already mated in the world of wolves; I want to take you as my husband in the world of man. Genim…Stiles…Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Derek slipped the ring on Stiles finger. They kissed deeply before resting their foreheads against one another. Stiles took that moment to snap the picture of them, and to forever capture the look of pure love upon Derek's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Photo Study: Ecstasy<strong>

There was no way that any of these photos were going to end up as part of his project. He wasn't even using his photography camera, instead he was using Derek's digital camera.

Derek was lying on his back on the bed; his hands were on Stiles' hips as the younger man rode him slowly.

Stiles took picture after picture. Most were of Derek's face with looks of pure ecstasy on them; others were of their joined bodies.

Stiles panted softly.

"Derek…I'm so close."

Derek groaned and began thrusting up into Stiles' body faster…harder…

Stiles threw his head back and came hard. Somehow, he had just enough brain cells left to snap a picture of Derek just as the alpha came buried balls deep inside of him.

Half an hour later and Derek was flipping through the photos; a small smirk on his lips. He turned to look at Stiles who was watching him intently.

"You know…my collection of Sexy Time photos is going good so far, but you know what would make it better Stiles?"

"What?"

"A series of my mouth wrapped around your beautiful cock."

If Stiles hadn't been hard before…he certainly was now.


	15. He's HarmlessI Think

Prompt: Sam and Dean run into Stiles on a hunt.  
>Title: <strong>He's Harmless…I Think.<strong>  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: None  
>Fandom: Teen Wolf, Supernatural<br>Note: Takes place after season 1 of Teen Wolf and during Season 7 of Supernatural (After Sam gets fixed)

* * *

><p>His eyes were black. Danny's eyes were normally dark; but right now his eyes were completely black. There wasn't even white left in them.<p>

The demon that had inhabited Danny hadn't been ready to deal with werewolves though, or a smart ass teen who did way too much research on the computer.

Now 'Danny' was chained to a chair inside of a Devil's Trap.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Friend."

Jackson's was in full wolf mode and fighting against the grips that both Derek and Scott had on him.

"Jackson, you need to relax and shut up so that I can concentrate."

Jackson looked at Stiles like he was an idiot.

"It's freaking Latin, Jackson! You want to try and do it!"

Jackson growled but shut his mouth.

Stiles began speaking the exorcism but he completely mangled it and by the end of it; the demon was simply laughing at him.

"How pathetic. You can do the research, but when you can't use it then it doesn't meant shit!"

"Yea, well there is a bit more research that you don't know about."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I have the number to one Dean Winchester."

"Well…Fuck."

* * *

><p>Dean looked at the unknown number calling his phone. He sighed and opened up the phone.<p>

"Dean Winchester…what the hell is a Stiles? Hey…Sammy! What is a Stiles? Is it something we hunt?"

Dean took a swig of his beer before laughing. "Wait, that's your name? You're joking right? Okay fine, what did you call for? Demon? Where did you say you are?"

Dean wrote down the address before saying he and his brother would be there in a couple of days.

"Looks like we got a demon on the loose in Beacon Hills. Some kids captured it and put it into a Devil's Trap. Ready to put those exorcism skills to the test Sammy? Been a damn long time since we've done that. Now that we got the knife we usually just gank a bitch."

Sam looked up from his lap top and frowned.

"Yea, well normally the human vessel is in such bad condition that they would die anyway. We just kill them quicker."

"Well apparently this kid is in good shape and a prime candidate for an exorcism."

"When what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>The house looked like shit.<p>

"I'm not going in there."

"Dean. The kid is in there. He needs our help."

Dean put one foot on the first step of the porch and pushed down. It creaked ominously.

"It would be really freaking lame if I died from a house falling down on me."

"It will be fine. Let's go."

Sam pushed past his brother and was shocked to see the group of teens and the older young man who were standing around the devil's trap.

"Are you Dean?"

Sam shook his head slowly. "No, I'm his brother Sam. Dean is outside trying to contemplate if the house is safe. You must be Stiles."

The teen that had spoken nodded. "Yea. The big grumpy one is Derek. The girl is Allison and the guy holding her is Scott. The bitchy blond boy is Jackson…and this is Danny."

Jackson growled at Stiles' comment but was more concerned for his best friend's welfare.

"Oh, little Sammy Winchester. Finally get the devil out of your head? What was he like? Totally hot right? I would so tap that."

Danny's eyes were black and he laughed and threw his head back.

Dean took that moment to finally enter the house. He looked around at everyone gathered before looking at the teen in the chair and pulling out the knife.

"Oh, I'm so scared. You can't hurt me. If you do; you'll have a pissed off teen wolf ripping out your throat."

"What about Michael J. Fox?"

Danny laughed before smirking.

"This boy who I'm playing with…his best friend is a werewolf. In fact, the only ones in this place that are human are the girl and the Stiles."

Derek growled and took a step forward, hovering at the outside of the trap, his eyes flashed red and Dean had a gun pointed at him in an instant.

"Wait! He's harmless…I think…He's a good guy really. He doesn't kill humans and he already has a treaty with the werewolf hunters that live in this town."

Stiles had run across the room and was now standing in front of Derek so that he was between the alpha and the bullet.

Dean put his gun down.

"We'll discuss this when the kid is back to normal. Sam. Do your thing."

Derek had to hold Jackson back when Danny started screaming and begging Jackson to make the pain stop. Jackson was crying and fighting so hard against Derek that Scott had to help restrain him.

Jackson when still when Danny's body slumped forward; the demon expelled from his body.

"D…Danny?"

Jackson was only slightly relieved by the fact that he could still hear his heartbeat.

"J…Jacks?"

Danny looked exhausted, and there was blood trickling from his nose. Jackson broke away from Derek and kneeled in front of Danny.

"It's okay. You're okay now. I've got ya."

Jackson undid the chains that held his friend and pulled the other teen into his arms. Danny was shaking and crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…I'm so sorry."

Jackson made small shushing sounds as he ran his hand down Danny's back.

"It's okay…I'm fine. Takes a bit more than a few stabs to kill me."

* * *

><p>The kid seriously hadn't shut up for the past half hour. He was trying to convince Dean and Sam that they shouldn't kill Derek, Scott, and Jackson. Derek silently made his way around Stiles so that he was standing between Dean and Stiles.<p>

"Sam…let me shoot him. Please let me shoot him."

"No Dean, we don't shoot teenagers."

"He's harmless…mostly…you learn to tune him out."

Dean looked at Derek. He hadn't even realized that the wolf had moved to stand between him and his brother.

"You know what…screw this. I'm not going to kill you. 'That'" he pointed to Stiles "is more than enough torture. He'd probably yap your ear off if you hurt anyone."

"Tell me about it. Run Dean Winchester…run while you still can."

Derek's eyes grew wide and he grabbed both of the hunter's shoulders. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DEAN! SAVE YOURSELF!"

Stiles stopped talking suddenly.

"Derek…did you just make a joke."

Derek shrugged. "What can I say; you're rubbing off on me."

Danny groaned as he stepped out of the house with Jackson's help. "I just had a demon inside of me for three days; I don't want to think about Stiles rubbing off on ANYONE."


	16. Two of a Different Kind

Prompt: You should most defiantly write a TVD/Teen Wolf crossover, like Derek strolling into Mystic Falls before Laura dies or after he becomes Alpha, trying to get Tyler to join his pack and Stiles, like, stows away in his trunk to follow him? I dunno, I'm crazy.  
>Title: <strong>Two of a Different Kind<strong>  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Tyler/Jeremy  
>Fandom: Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries<br>Note: In this story; there are two versions of werewolves. There are those who are gifted like Derek and those who are cursed like Tyler. The gifted do not experience pain when they shift and can shift at any time; their alphas can also make other werewolves. The cursed only turn on the full moon and experience great pain when turning. They can't turn others with the bite…but their bite CAN kill vampires while the bite of the gifted cannot.

* * *

><p>His mother had told him about Mystic Falls when he was just a little boy. His mother had once lived in the town; but that had been years before she met his father.<p>

She told him about how Mystic Falls had once been a town of vampires, werewolves, and witches. She told him the stories of the founding families and the vampires that they had to go up against, as well as the Lockwood curse, where if a member of the Lockwood family killed someone they would become a werewolf.

But it was a very different sort of werewolf.

His mother had called the breed 'cursed'. These other werewolves had no control of their own minds when they transformed. They took on the flawless shape of a wolf, but only on the full moon. They could not make more werewolves with their bite…though their bite had the ability to kill vampires in a very torturous way.

So when Derek became the Alpha and a vampire made Beacon Hills it's home…well Derek decided that it would be a good idea to head to Mystic Falls and see if he couldn't find a Lockwood with their curse activated.

* * *

><p>He had been driving for five hours by the time he heard the heartbeat. It was coming from the trunk of his car and he sniffed the air only to growl and harshly pull off to the side of the road.<p>

He heard the heartbeat pick up and the slight smell of fear began to waft from the trunk of his car.

Derek got out and headed around the back before unlocking his trunk and lifting it open. His eyes were already glowing red.

"Stiles! Out!"

Stiles scrambled to get out of the trunk. He crawled out, putting his hands on the ground and pulling himself out from the Camaro's trunk before hopping up and brushing off his clothes.

"Hey Derek…fancy meeting you here."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well um…see…I was looking for a jack in the back of your car so that I could fix the tire on my jeep and…no…okay you totally can tell that is a lie. Look, Scott and Jackson were afraid that you would end up vanishing into the sunset and leaving them alone to deal with the whole…wolf thing…and the vampire thing…so they asked me to follow you and see where you were going and even bring you back if I needed too."

Derek signed softly and shut the trunk of the car before grabbing Stiles' arm and pulling him towards the passenger side of the car. He forced the teen in before getting into the driver's side and heading back onto the road.

"I'm not leaving for good. I'm going to Mystic Falls to check a few things out. I may be able to find a solution to our vampire problem there."

"Couldn't you just…I don't know…stab them in the heart with a wooden stake?"

Derek shook his head slowly. "They haven't done anything against us or the town yet. As far as I can tell; they're working the night shift at the blood bank and getting their blood that way."

"Then what is in Mystic Falls?"

Derek sighed and listened to his GPS as it told him to take a turn.

"Werewolves like Scott, Jackson, and me are not the only breed."

"There are others? What are they like?"

"They are only able to turn on the full moon. They turn completely into werewolves but are somehow far faster than even the human eye can see. They're transformation is…incredibly painful. It's a curse…one that is triggered by the guilt that comes with killing a human being. But the most important part is that they're bite is fatal to vampires. It makes them sick and eventually they go rabid before dying. I figure that if I can get one such werewolf in my pack; that it would be a good addition."

Stiles nodded slowly before suddenly letting his eyes grow wide.

"You realize that this is the most you've spoken at any one time?"

"Stiles…"

"Yea?"

"Shut up or I'll pull over to the side of the road and leave you to find your own way home."

"Just…one last question."

Derek sighed. "What?"

"Where is Mystic Falls?"

Derek smirked. "Virginia. So shut up Stiles because it's going to be a very long drive and I really don't want to have to rip your throat out…with my teeth."

* * *

><p>Stiles was oddly quiet for the majority of the drive. He would speak from time to time to ask about food, or using the bathroom; but most of the time he worked with his cell phone and telling his father about an impromptu road trip with Derek.<p>

His father had learned about the werewolves from the Argents who felt that the man needed to know if he was going to be the Sheriff of a town as supernaturally active as Beacon Hills was becoming.

At least it was summer though; otherwise there would be a major problem with missing school.

Stiles was fast asleep when Derek finally pulled into Mystic Falls. The alpha got them a room at the local Inn before picking the sleeping Stiles out of the passenger seat and carrying him to bed.

* * *

><p>Tyler Lockwood had been catching a strange scent all day. Furthermore, he had noticed a very scary looking guy seemed to be following him.<p>

"You okay Tyler?"

Tyler away from the bar where the man that was following him was sitting with a teen around his own age, and looked to Jeremy Gilbert. He and Jeremy were supposed to be playing pool, but he had just been watching the man who had been watching him.

"I think he's a werewolf."

"Who?"

"That guy whose watching us, with the spikey hair and the scary eyes, and the leather jacket in the middle of the summer."

Jeremy turned to look at the man that Tyler was pointing out.

"Well he is creepy."

The creepy man turned away suddenly when his companion started coughing. The man smacked the kid on his back; dislodging whatever had been caught in the kid's air way.

"Damnit Stiles. As if saving you from werewolves, vampires, and hunters isn't annoying enough; now I have to save you from your own eating habits."

The kid simply snorted and went back to shoving his face full of fries.

Tyler had had enough. He growled lightly before speaking in a voice that only Jeremy…and the mysterious man would be able to hear…and of course Damon…if Damon was paying attention. At the moment he was flirting with a new waitress so Tyler didn't think he was.

"I know your following me, and I know that you can hear me. Meet me in the forest."

The man simply nodded before Tyler placed his pool stick on the pool table.

"Let's go Jer."

* * *

><p>Tyler and Jeremy were in the middle of the forest. Furthermore; they were at the old Lockwood property.<p>

"Derek! Wait up!"

The man emerged from the trees with the panting teen following him.

"You brought yours, so I brought mine…that…and after nearly choking to death earlier I didn't think it would be safe to leave him alone."

The teen sputtered and crossed his arms over his chest before turning away from him. Derek simply rolled his eyes.

"I'm Derek Hale, and this is Stiles"

Tyler simply growled, his eyes flashing yellow as he looked at Derek. Jeremy sighed and stepped forward.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert, and this is Tyler Lockwood. Are you really a werewolf?"

Derek nodded. "Yes, but not of the same breed." Here, his eyes flashed red. "Those of my kind can change whenever they wish, or when their emotions are high. We don't turn into full wolves though the alphas can achieve a form much closer than those that are beta or omega level. I myself am an alpha."

Tyler growled again.

"My mother used to live here when she was younger. She moved away for college…Stanford…where she met my father."

Derek stepped forward, not afraid of the growling pup in front of him.

"Oh knock it off. You can't do anything to me right now. You can't change for another two weeks. Besides, I came here to give you an offer."

Tyler still wasn't talking so Jeremy spoke for him. "What kind of offer?"

"To come back to Beacon Hills, California with Stiles and I; and become part of my pack."

"And why the hell should I do that? What do I get out of it?"

"Control."

Tyler relaxed a little bit. "What do you mean?"

"Even those like you need packs. All wolves need packs. The highest ranked pack member can control those under him. In this case, I would be able to control you on the full moon; or rather I would be able to give you back your own control on the full moon. You would retain your own mine when you shift. You wouldn't be a threat to anyone if you didn't want to be. Furthermore, having someone there to physically comfort you during your transformation…having pack to comfort you…"

Derek shrugged. "There have been several packs of wolves like myself that have taken those like you into their packs. Those like you have experienced less pain and more control. Plus, if you were to have a child with a female wolf of my kind…the child would never have to worry about developing your curse. They would have the mother's gift instead. There is no pain with what I am."

Tyler sat down heavily on a bit of crumbling wall. Jeremy sat down beside him and watched his friend.

"Jer…"

Jeremy took Tyler's hand in his own.

"It's a good choice Ty. Less pain…you wouldn't have to chain yourself up or take wolfsbane to weaken yourself. You wouldn't have to worry about your kids developing the curse."

Tyler shook his head slowly. "What about you?"

The two had been together since Tyler had first transformed. They hid it though. Caroline helped them hide it by pretending to be with Tyler.

"It's the summer, I can spend the rest of the summer with you; holidays too. Hell, I know for a fact that Elena and Alaric want me as far away from here as possible. They might even let me move there with you."

Tyler squeezed Jeremy's hand lightly before looking up.

"Wait…so you two are together?"

They both turned towards Stiles. Jeremy was blushing lightly but Tyler could only nod his head.

"Great! I have a question then! Am I attractive to gay guys?"

"Oh god not this again."

Derek reached out and slammed Stiles' head against a tree.

"Ow!"

* * *

><p>The Hale house had been rebuilt; so it was no problem for Tyler and Jeremy to move in. They had been warned about the vampire in town and Derek had admitted that one of the reasons he had wanted a wolf like Tyler was so that they had something to use against the vampire in the case that it ever decided to attack the humans in the town.<p>

While Derek was fast, he was not fast enough against a vampire. Tyler was.

It was the night of the full moon and Derek, Jackson, Scott, and Tyler stood just outside of the house. Tyler was panting in pain; body already naked for the transformation.

Jeremy was standing on the porch with Stiles.

He wanted to go to his boyfriend and be the one to comfort him; but for now…until Tyler had full control…it would have to be Derek.

Derek shed his own loose pants and transformed effortlessly into the massive form of the alpha. He nuzzled against Tyler's chest and the teen seemed to calm slightly.

The small touches kept the strongest of the pain at bay and he shifted faster than he ever had before.

Stiles hopped down from the porch and patted Derek on the back.

"You did good Derek. That was probably one of the kindest things I've ever seen you do."

Derek simply grunted and gestured for Jeremy to come down from the porch.

Jeremy hesitantly made his way towards Tyler. He kneeled before the wolf and gasped when Tyler's canine head landed on his shoulder before a lick was placed against his cheek. Tears welled in Jeremy's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Tyler before kissing him on the muzzle.

By now, Jackson and Scott were already fully transformed.

"Right, so; Dad said that there is a group camped by the lake. Try and avoid that while you guys are hunting and you should be good to go."

Derek gave a single nod before throwing his head back and letting lose a howl. Jackson and Scott followed their alpha; letting out their own howls. Tyler was the last to join in; somehow completing the symphony.

Stiles and Jeremy watches as the pack ran off into the forest. Stiles slowly turned towards Jeremy with a smirk.

"So…they're gone. You know what that means?"

Jeremy smirked. "Video games and pizza?"

"Damn straight!"


	17. I Didn't Sign Up For This

Prompt: Alison and Stiles get kidnapped by Hunters. For three days no one knows where they're being held till they get an anon tip. The pack arrives to see that with the exception of a few bruises, a sprained foot, they are fine. Bonus if the tip came from an amateur Hunter who wanted no part in hurting two kids.  
>Title: <strong>I Didn't Sign Up For This<strong> **  
><strong>Rating: T  
>Pairing: ScottAllison, Derek/Stiles  
>Fandom: Teen Wolf<br>Note: Death of an OC

* * *

><p>Stiles parked just behind where Allison had pulled over on the side of the road. The hood of her car was popped and smoke was pouring out of it.<p>

"Did you call the tow truck yet?"

Allison nodded and sighed as she looked at the steaming engine.

"I just don't get it. My dad brought it in for a tune up yesterday."

"Maybe some idiot worked on the engine instead of someone qualified. Anyway, it's freezing out here and it's supposed to start snowing soon. Hop in before you freeze to death. Scott would eat me if anything happened to you. I like my throat in tack thank you very…ouch!"

Stiles frowned when something hit his neck hard. It was like a really powerful bee sting. He reached down and frowned when he pulled a dart out of his neck.

"Um…Allison? This belong to you?"

Allison gasped just a second later and reached up to her own neck removing the dart that hit her as well.

"A…Allison?"

"Stiles?"

"Allison…run."

She didn't need to be told twice. She booked into the forest with Stiles right behind her. They didn't get very far before the tranquilizer kicked in and caused them to stumble before finally passing out.

* * *

><p>Derek growled and slammed his hand into the side of Stiles' jeep; leaving a large dent. Allison's car had been towed; but the jeep had been left behind. Also left behind were two darts. One held the scent of Allison's blood…the other Stiles.<p>

Stiles.

Derek threw his head back and howled.

* * *

><p>Derek's howl had alerted both Scott and Jackson to the fact that something was wrong. They were both wolfed out when they arrived. Scott frowned at the sight of his friend's jeep parked on the side of the road…without his friend or his girlfriend inside.<p>

Derek held up two darts and Scott growled as he looked at Derek.

"I'll go alert the Argents. You two, start tracking."

Jackson was the only one not emotionally invested in the situation. Sure; Allison was his friend and Stiles was…well technically…like his den mother…but he wasn't in love with either of them. It meant that he was better able to control his emotions.

Derek was unable to speak; he simply handed over the darts so that Jackson could show them to Chris Argent. Hopefully the man would know where they had come from.

* * *

><p>Chris Argent was furious. When he found out who had kidnapped his baby; he was going to put a bullet between their eyes. It didn't matter that it was probably a rogue group of hunters. No one harmed his little girl and got away with it.<p>

And as if taking his daughter was not bad enough; they had taken the Stilinski boy as well.

He had no idea where the darts had come from; but he was able to identify the compound. It was designed to take down werewolves; but to also be harmless to humans so that if the hunter hit the wrong target, there would be no lingering side effects.

The problem was that almost all hunters used this method now; as it helped minimize the loss of human life caused by misidentification.

He began making calls and was still on the phone by the time Derek Hale and Scott McCall walked into his house. For once; he wasn't angered their presence.

"Did you find anything?"

His wife was frantic and had grabbed Derek's hands in hers. He never thought that she would ever willingly touch a werewolf before.

Derek's eyes filled with sorrow and he hung his head before shaking it in the negative.

"The hunters were wearing…something. It masked their scents; almost as if they didn't have scents at all. Scott and I tracked Stiles and Allison into the forest. We could tell when the tranquilizer was kicking in and where they finally collapsed before being dragged back to the road. Then the scent is just gone again."

Mrs. Argent brought her hands to her mouth and tried to hold back a sob as tears welled in her eyes.

"We're going to find her. We're going to bring her and Stiles back safe and sound."

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry."<p>

Stiles opened groggy eyes and frowned when he saw the man in front of him. The bottom half of his face was covered by a bit of cloth to help hide his identity.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't sign up for this."

* * *

><p>He and Allison were in a large cell together. He was almost positive that they were in some old abandoned jail house. At least they had been kind enough to put a separation screen between the toilet and the rest of the cell and the bars that allowed their captors to see them.<p>

It was stocked with soap and toilet paper as well so they could clean themselves up afterwards.

The food was crap though. They were given only bits of stale bread and cheese.

"When my mate gets here…he's going to rip you to shreds; and Allison's parents won't even kill him for it because you went and kidnapped their baby girl. How freaking idiotic are you."

Stiles snapped back as soon as he had finished talking; because a fist had collided with his face.

"You're both just as disgusting and filthy as the wolves are. Perhaps even more so for willingly fornicating with them."

Stiles practically growled before getting back towards the bars and smirking defiantly.

"Maybe you should try it some time. You clearly need to be laid and werewolves do it so much better. "

Stiles began going on and on about the things that he and Derek did. He didn't even stop when a gun was pressed against his head.

Allison pulled him back and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing. Stiles sighed softly and wrapped his arms around her; protecting her.

"It's going to be okay Allison…they'll be here soon, you'll see. Derek and Scott will rip them apart."

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Stiles and Allison had been taken. It had been three days before the phone call came.<p>

They were all waiting around the Argent house for any sort of news…maybe the hunters would make a deal…the wolves for the humans…

"Is this Chris Argent?"

Chris nodded, but then realized that the man on the other end of the phone could not see him.

"Speaking."

"I'm so sorry Chris. I made a mistake. I never signed up for abducting humans, let alone kids."

"Who is this? Where is my daughter!"

The man on the other end of the line sighed.

"My name isn't important. What is important is that I am…was…working with the hunters that took your daughter and the Sheriff's son. They're holding them at the abandoned Red River jail house. There are six men; heavily armed. I was able to remove the wolfs bane from the ammunition though."

The phone went dead and Chris looked up to meet three sets of glowing eyes. One golden, one blue, and one the same shade of red as the blood that the four of them were going to be spilling together.

* * *

><p>Stiles looked up from where he had buried his face in Allison's hair when he heard the screams and gunshots. There was a loud roar before a man was thrown through the flimsy door and hit the bars of their cage with so much force that they bent.<p>

The man was clearly dead.

The man also had the keys to the cell in his pocket.

Stiles extracted himself from Allison's arms and reached out, rifling around in the pocket until he pulled out the keys. He fiddled around with the lock until the door was open.

He stayed just in front of Allison, shielding her body with his own.

A sense of relief filled both of them when the massive wolfen shape entered the room.

Stiles ran right towards it and was captured in its furry arms.

"Derek…I missed you so much."

There was a whimper behind him and he turned to make his way back to Allison. She rested her weight on him. She had sprained her ankle when she had fallen in the woods.

"Allison! Sweetheart! Are you all right?"

Chris wrapped his arms around his daughter before picking her up in his arms. Scott slunk into the room behind Chris and checked Allison over. He touched her ankle lightly and growled when he heard her whimper of pain.

"If they weren't already dead I would go kill them for this."

Chris blinked a few times at Scott's confession. "You know kid…I approve."

Jackson stepped into the room, wiping blood off of his hands and onto an old rag.

"Well, I think it would be best if this little reunion happened elsewhere. I set up those charges that Lydia made us and I say we have about two minutes before this place blows. Besides…I have a date with Danny tonight."

Jackson tossed the cloth over his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Somehow…he comes off as incredibly cool and an utter jackass at the same time."

Derek shrugged; now back to human form and pulling on a pair of pants that Chris had carried for him.

"It's part of his charm."

* * *

><p>A lone figure watched as the jail house burned, a soft smile on his face.<p>

He had signed up to kill werewolves, and even then he had wanted to follow the code. He had not signed up to hurt kids.

When he found out that his 'boss' had been the one that had killed his little sister because she was dating a werewolf…well…he knew that he needed to get revenge.

The figure walked closer towards the blaze before stepping inside, letting the flames take him so that he could be with his sister once again.


	18. Finally Home

Prompt: TVD/TWolf: Jeremy Gilbert didn't leave on his own. He took Tyler Lockwood with him. The Argents are aware of both their histories. What they didn't know was that these two are inseparable. Stiles reaches out to the two new guys makes friends with them even. The problem? Scott doesn't like how his best friend is getting closer to them. Cue Stiles reaction.  
>Title: <strong>Finally Home<strong>  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Jeremy/Tyler, Stiles/Scott, Allison/Scott, Allison/Jackson, Derek/Danny  
>Fandom: Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries<br>Note:

* * *

><p>He was fully aware that he had been compelled to leave town and not come back; at least not until he was given the 'all clear'. He would be leaving for a small town in California where he would be living with the Argent family. Alaric had set it up. Apparently the Argent's were hunters as well; though they specialized in a species of werewolf instead of vampires.<p>

Jeremy lay awake in his bed before his head popped up when someone came in through the window.

"You can't be here Tyler."

Tyler's feet silently hit the floor before he took the last few steps over to Jeremy's bed and sat down heavily.

"I don't want you to go."

Jeremy sighed. "What are you going to do? Try and compel me to stay?"

Tyler simply shook his head slowly.

"No. But I am going to go with you."

"Is this another one of Klaus's ideas? You're not doing this because he told you too and you have no choice because of the sire bond…right?"

Tyler looked away, a soft blush on his face.

"No. I'm doing this because now even Klaus wouldn't touch you…"

Jeremy moved to the edge of the bed and frowned.

"Why is that? I would think that he would use me to get to Elena without a second thought."

Tyler ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Yea well…sometimes things change. I was the first hybrid that he made and I guess that gives me a special place in his heart or something. If he killed you; it would destroy me. I wouldn't be able to die because of my vampire side; but the werewolf side would die away completely."

Jeremy was utterly confused.

"I don't get it."

"It happened earlier today. One of the other hybrids had a mate. Their mate died in a car accident and the wolf part of them died with the loss. They ended up becoming only a vampire, and Klaus staked him in order to end the pain of being without a mate"

Jeremy blinked for a few moments before getting up so quickly that it took the bed a moment to register that his weight was missing. He was on the other side of the room in an instant.

"Wait…you're saying that I'm your mate?"

Tyler growled and was up again, pacing. "Why the hell do you think that we were both after Vicki? She was never my type of girl. I only went after her because I knew that she was having sex with you. At the time I thought I just wanted to take her away from you but now that I'm a wolf…I can admit that it was because I always was jealous of her, because I wanted you for myself. So, where are we going exactly?"

Jeremy's eyes were wide.

"I am going to Beacon Hills. You are staying here. Now get out of my fucking room!"

Tyler's face held a look of hurt; but Damon took that moment to break into the room and snarl at him. Tyler was out of the window in an instant and running off into the night.

"You okay?"

Jeremy looked to Damon, and to Elena who had just walked in behind him. "I…I'm not really sure. Just…really confused."

"Want me to make you forget what he said."

Jeremy shook his head slowly.

"Much more compulsion and I'm afraid I might suffer some brain damage."

Damon laughed softly. "You may have a point there kid. Try and get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll be on the plane and the Argents will make sure nothing happens to you."

* * *

><p>The Argent family consisted of Chris, Victoria, and Allison. Chris was the father and Victoria was the incredibly terrifying mother. Allison was the sweet and incredibly beautiful daughter. Jeremy had flirted with her but apparently she was dating a local werewolf boy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay that I stay here Aunt Melissa?"<p>

Mellissa smiled softly at her nephew from Mystic Falls. "Of course Tyler. Besides, I think the reason you're here is very sweet. I hope you win your guy's heart."

Tyler smiled softly and hugged his aunt. She was his mother's sister. She was completely human. Tyler felt bad about risking her life by coming here; but he needed Jeremy, he needed his mate.

Tyler had hold back his vampire characteristics when he caught a strange scent entering the house. He turned slowly to see his cousin Scott enter the house.

"Oh…Tyler…hey…"

Scott was looking at him with his head tilted to the side. He saw his cousin's eyes flash amber for just a second before Melissa patted him on the back.

"Tyler will be staying with us for the rest of the school year. Go get cleaned up for dinner, you smell like wet dog."

* * *

><p>"So, you're a hybrid between a werewolf and a vampire."<p>

"Yes, and you're a werewolf…but one of a completely different sort."

"Yes."

The cousins looked at one another for a long moment.

"What are you doing here Tyler?"

Tyler sighed and fell back against his new bed.

"My mate is living here now. His name is Jeremy Gilbert. He's staying with the Argent family. There are some…things going on back home. His guardian sent him to live here to get as far away from it as possible. Alaric knows Chris Argent, so it wasn't hard to convince the man to watch over Jer."

Scott frowned softly. "So…Allison's new house guest…the guy who has been hitting on her…is your mate."

Tyler sat up quickly, eyes bleeding blood red and his fangs coming out. "What! He's interested in a girl!"

Tyler began pacing the room.

"If it makes you feel better, Allison is pretty damn faithful. She's stuck with me through my werewolf freak outs when I had to run out on dates or miss them completely. And when she found out…she didn't turn me away. Our relationship is solid. I doubt Jeremy will be able to mess with that. Besides…she enjoys using me for target practice. I'm the only moving target she doesn't have to worry about killing."

Tyler slowly calmed down. "Still…if he's trying for Allison then it means that he still doesn't want me."

A wolf like whine came from Tyler's lips. Scott rested his arms on his cousin's shoulders to try and comfort him.

"It will be okay. You'll see. You'll end up with him in the end. Stiles and I will help."

Tyler raised an eyebrow at the memory of Stiles Stilinski. He had met the teen a few times when he had visited Scott and his aunt here in Beacon Hills.

"That…really doesn't make me feel any better."

* * *

><p>Jeremy frowned as noticed Tyler Lockwood standing in front of his locker.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Tyler smiled softly. "Just visiting my Aunt Melissa and Cousin Scott."

"Are you sure you're not stalking me."

Tyler crowded Jeremy against his locker and sniffed lightly at his neck. The hall was empty so he didn't have to worry about being seen.

"No, the stalking would happen at night…outside of your bedroom window. Mom thought it was best I get out of town as well…what with Klaus being able to control me. The only other family I had left was my aunt Melissa. So…here I am…Beacon Hills."

"Tyler!"

Jeremy watched as Scott McCall, Allison Argent, and some unknown kiss walked up to him and Tyler.

"Tyler, I want you to meet Allison, my girlfriend. And of course you've met Stiles."

Stiles gave a small wave of his hand at the two.

Tyler nodded slowly before gesturing towards Jeremy.

"He's Jeremy Gilbert."

"You're mate?" Scott looked the teen up and down as if sizing up weather or not he was good enough for his cousin. Tyler growled lightly.

"Stop looking at him like that."

"Lockwood, I can handle myself. Stop looking at me like that!"

* * *

><p>"So, you're a werewolf's mate huh?"<p>

Jeremy looked up from where he was working on his homework in the library. He turned his head slowly to see the kid known as Stiles.

"Tyler can like me all he wants. I'm not gay, so it's not going to work."

Stiles laughed softly. "It's so cute that you think you have a choice."

Jeremy blinked a few times before Stiles leaned closer.

"Eventually, you'll end up with him. Scott already told me that the two of you used to hate one another, and that you've become somewhat like friends. He thinks that the only reason that you're still pushing Tyler away is because of some incident that happened back in Mystic Falls."

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was true. He still couldn't get over how Tyler had taken his ring and left him open to die. Granted, if he really was Tyler's mate then the other teen wouldn't have done so willingly.

"I could only wish to be so lucky as to have a werewolf as a mate. It wouldn't matter to me if they were male or female. It's this…unconditional love. If you die, they can't live without you. It's like the ultimate romance. Granted, Derek says there are some differences…like those like Tyler can't turn their mates into werewolves while those like him and Scott can…even if they're not alphas."

He shuddered at the thought of Derek. Derek still scared him…very very much.

"You should give him a chance. Just saying."

Jeremy watched as Stiles got up and walked away to sit with Scott, Allison, and some blond guy.

* * *

><p>Tyler panted heavily. He had learned that the best way to break the sire bond was to get rid of the thing that made you so grateful to your sire. In this case, it was the fact that he would never again need to face the pain of turning into his wolf form.<p>

"Come on Tyler. Do you want Jeremy or not! Work for it damnit!"

Derek grunted from where he stood beside Stiles. The teen had a bull horn and was egging Tyler on with it.

"I can't…it hurts too much."

Stiles walked right over to Tyler and kicked him in the stomach before bringing the bull horn directly against his ear and yelling into it.

"IT'S GOING TO HURT A LOT MORE IF YOU NEVER GET YOUR MATE!"

Tyler whined and pushed Stiles away as he forced the transformation to continue. Derek transformed into his own alpha form to be able to combat Tyler should he lose himself when the transformation was over.

* * *

><p>Scott growled as he watched Stiles and Tyler leave the school together.<p>

"You okay Scott?"

Scott turned to see Jeremy Gilbert watching him.

"Stiles has been spending a lot of time with Tyler lately. It worries me."

"Why? You afraid he's going to kill him?"

Scott shook his head slowly. "No. Tyler would never kill my best friend. I just…I feel uneasy about all of this."

* * *

><p>"He's trying for you."<p>

Jeremy looked up from where he was eating lunch.

"Who is trying what?"

"Tyler is trying to break the sire bond. Every day after school he forces himself to transform into a werewolf. When he can do it without the pain; then he'll no longer be bound to the big bad."

Jeremy looked down the table to where Tyler was speaking with the blond boy who he learned was named Jackson.

"He wants you to come see it today."

Jeremy watched as Tyler smiled brightly at some joke that Jackson said. He felt his resolve melting way.

"Okay…I'll come."

* * *

><p>Scott punched his locker hard when he saw Tyler and Jeremy walking out of the school with Stiles.<p>

"You okay McCall?"

Scott turned to see Jackson had walked up to him.

"NO. I am NOT okay!"

"And why are you NOT okay?"

Scott sighed softly before banging his head against his locker repeatedly.

"Fuck…my…life…I think Stiles is my mate."

Jackson began laughing so hard that he doubled over in laughter.

"It's not funny! He's getting way to damn close to Tyler and Jeremy and Tyler already admitted that Stiles is hot in that 'awkward and dorky' sort of way. What if he tries to take Stiles as a second mate or something!"

Jackson stood up slowly and brushed some tears of mirth out of his eyes.

"So…does this mean you and Allison are going to call it quits?"

"What?"

"Just saying. If you know that Stiles is your mate then obviously Allison is not. You shouldn't continue to lead her on. Besides…um…maybe she's someone else's mate."

"Jackson?"

Jackson blushed brightly before quickly leaving the hallway. He really didn't want a confrontation with Scott about this. He was only an omega after all and he didn't want Scott to pound him into the ground.

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Tyler had started training with Stiles. It took three months of transforming every single day (and sometimes fighting with Derek Hale when he lost control), before he came to this moment.<p>

He didn't pant as he fell to all fours. He didn't feel even the slightest bit of pain. And when he had fully transformed, his mind was completely his own. He jumped up on Stiles and began licking his face. It was the only way that he could think of thanking the teen.

Unfortunately, he was tackled by something that was snarling and trying to bite at him.

He pushed a snarling Scott off of him with his paws before transforming back to his natural form. His vampire side was now showing through.

"What the fuck Scott!"

"Stay away from Stiles! He's mine! My mate! You can't have him!"

Scott suddenly froze; terrified when he realized what he had just blurted out. He turned slowly to look at Stiles whose eyes were wide as saucers. Derek simply grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him into the old half burned house…half burned because Derek had been rebuilding it.

"I think we should let the two love birds talk in peace"

Stiles was silent for a long time. It made Scott nervous. Stiles was never silent for more than a minute at a time.

"What about Allison? You know…Allison…the girl that you blew me off for countless times. The girl that you are totally in love with."

Scott kicked the ground lightly.

"Turns out she had a thing for Jackson all this time. When I told her…she just kissed me and told me that she was waiting for me to come to my senses. She and Jackson have their first date on Friday night. They're mates too."

Stiles hummed softly for a minute before walking over to Scott. He punched the teen wolf as hard as he could in the face. It backfired a bit because Stiles was pretty sure he had cracked a few bones in his hand…but it had been worth it.

He then grabbed Scott by the back of the neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

For the first time since Scott had been turned into a werewolf…he felt like he was finally home.

* * *

><p>Jeremy smiled as he looked up at the wolf on top of him. It was the full moon and he was out with the pack. The wolves of the pack were Derek, who was the alpha. Scott and Tyler who were both betas, and Jackson who was the omega. The humans were Stiles, Allison, himself, and some guy named Danny who was apparently banging Derek.<p>

He ran his fingers through the soft fur of Tyler's coat.

"You know…you make a beautiful wolf."

Tyler let out a whine of approval before lying down on top of Jeremy and licking his face. Jeremy laughed softly before wrapping his arms around his mate.

He finally accepted it. He had been unable to watch Tyler go through the pain of forcing himself to transform after watching it the first time. He had stayed inside the house all of the other times; crying as he heard Tyler's pain.

Now there was no pain, and they seemed to fit together flawlessly.

"I love you Tyler."

Tyler was silent for a moment before throwing his head back and letting out a happy howl.

Jeremy laughed softly and wrapped his arms tighter around the werewolf before letting him go so that he could trot off with the others to hunt.

Finally…for the first time since his parents died…he felt like he was home.


	19. The Boy is Mine Part Deux

Prompt: The Boy is Mine Part Deux. Jackson/Danny where Jackson gets jealous and needs to protect Danny from the twins.  
>Title: <strong>The Boy is Mine, Part Deux<strong> **  
><strong>Rating: T  
>Pairing: DerekStiles, Jackson/Danny  
>Fandom: Teen Wolf<br>Note: This is a sequel to The Boy is Mine.

* * *

><p>Emma and Charlotte were a bit of a nuisance. Derek no longer had to worry about them going after Stiles, but it seemed that every time Jackson wanted to hang out with Danny; they were right there with him.<p>

It was just after lacrosse practice and Jackson was walking towards the parking lot with Danny. They were supposed to go out and get some pizza together.

Those plans were quickly blown to the wind when the twins showed up in front of them.

"You did so great today Danny!"

"Yea Danny, you were so great today."

Danny took a step back as the girls crowded around him.

"Um…thanks."

Charlotte grabbed his left arm while Emma grabbed his right. This caused Danny to drop his gym bag, forcing Jackson to pick it up.

"So, we were wondering…there is this hot new club that just opened up outside of town. Daddy got us some amazing fake IDs for our birthday and we were wondering if you might want to come with us tonight."

"Yea, totally. It would be awesome. We can tell that you're a really good dancer."

Jackson was silently fuming. He finally moved to stand in front of them and dropped both of the bags.

"Danny. Is. Gay."

The twins looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Not for long."

"Yea, not for long."

Danny just looked at Jackson with eyes pleading for help.

* * *

><p>Somehow, they had talked Danny into going to the club. Naturally; Jackson had invited himself along. He knew that he needed to protect Danny from the twins; especially after overhearing that they planned on getting the boy drunk.<p>

They figured that after he had an amazing night having sex with both of them; that he would come along to the 'dark side' as they had called it.

They really had spent too much time with Stiles in the beginning.

"Danny. Dance with us!"

The twins pulled Danny onto the dance floor. Charlotte began to grind her ass against Danny's crotch while Emma did the same with his ass.

Danny looked completely uncomfortably; but already had a couple of drinks in him at this time so he was really much looser.

It was after just a couple of minutes that he began dancing back with the girls.

Jackson felt his eyes flash as Charlotte kissed him and Danny seemed to return it in kind.

The young wolf made his way onto the dance floor and pulled Danny away from the girls. Danny actually seemed upset that the kiss had been broken. At least, he was upset about it until Jackson started grinding up against him.

"J…Jackson?"

Jackson could smell the arousal coming off of his best friend, and could feel his excitement pressing up against his ass.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting in the living room of the Hale House. They had a group project to work on; this group contained Emma, Charlotte, Jackson, Danny, and Stiles.<p>

Emma was sitting on Danny's lap while Charlotte was pressed up close against Danny's side.

Jackson growled and snapped the writing utensil in his hand before standing.

"That is IT! I've had enough. DANNY IS MINE!"

Danny looked at Jackson in pure shock before getting pulled up out of the seat.

Emma gave an annoyed squeak as she was dislodged from Danny's lap.

"Jackson? What are you…?"

His question was cut off by Jackson's lips trying to devour his own.

The twins and Stiles gaped at the two of them as they continued kissing for a full five minutes before finally pulling apart enough to breathe.

"Well Jackson…it's about damn time. You've only kept me waiting for what…six years."

Jackson laughed softly and kissed Danny's lips again. This time it was soft and filled with love.

"Mmm, Jackson…baby…you need to go wash off."

Jackson frowned. "What? Why?"

"Because…you snapped your pen and now you have ink all over your hands."

Jackson looked down slowly to see that his hands were stained black; as was Danny's arm where he had been grabbed.

"Ah, crap. This is going to take forever to come out."

"Yea, kind of like you!" Jackson turned quickly to look at Stiles whose eyes were alight with mirth. "That's right. I went there. Now go wash up before you ruin our project with your inky hands!"

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Emma gave up. First Stiles had been stolen from them by Derek, now Jackson had stolen Danny…though in retrospect Danny had always been gay so really…they should have chosen someone else.<p>

And they did…Greenburg was fucking ecstatic!


	20. Disney Wedding, Wedding in the Sky

Prompt: I want to see Scott's Wedding, and Stiles' Wedding (in response to Hawaiian Wedding)  
>Title: <strong>Disney Wedding, Wedding in the Sky <strong>  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Allison/Scott, Derek/Stiles, Danny/Jackson  
>Fandom: Teen Wolf<br>Note: Allison kind of reminds me of a bad ass Disney princess, so she gets a Disney wedding. Also, I made up the building that Derek and Stiles get married in.

* * *

><p>It was a hot despite being the middle of the winter. Allison and her family; along with Scott, his mother, Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek had all taken the long flight to Orlando, Florida.<p>

This was Allison's dream vacation. Ever since she was little she would always think of how amazing it would be to arrive at her wedding in Cinderella's coach. She always wondered what it would be like to marry her Prince Charming.

She had never thought that fairy tales were true; but in the end, it seemed that they were. She was, after all, marrying a werewolf.

Her family had come to accept Scott; and the Hale pack was given immunity…for now…though if one of them were to snap they would still be put down in a heartbeat.

So, it was hot; but the breeze cooled them all.

Seats had been set out outside of Cinderella Castle for those who were in attendance of the wedding. Sure; the park guests could see; but that was part of the magic of the moment.

Scott stood with Stiles as his best man. Next came Derek, then Jackson and finally Danny.

Lydia was waiting as Allison's maid of honor; with several of her cousins standing as her bride's maids.

The boys were dressed in traditional tuxes while the girls were dressed in what Alison had affectionately called 'Cinderella' Blue.

The sound of horse hoofs hitting the ground alerted the guests to the bride's arrival. With the help of the coachman; Allison stepped down from the coach.

"Wow…she's so beautiful."

Allison was dressed in a ball gown for this particular occasion…for now anyway.

Her father met her at the bottom of the steps leading up to the castle and walked with her up to the aisle. He walked her down before pushing back her veil and kissing her cheek softly.

"I can't believe how fast you grew up."

Chris turned and took Scott's hand in both of his. "Take good care of my baby girl."

"I will sir. Promise."

Chris gave his daughter one last kiss before moving to sit with his wife and taking her hands in his own.

Scott smiled brightly at Allison and took her hands into his own.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrating the joining of this man and this woman."

It seemed to go by in a blur. Before he knew it, Scott was saying 'I do' followed by his vows as he slipped the wring on Allison's finger, and she was saying the same. He could barely wait to kiss her…his wife.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Scott grinned wide and captured Allison's lips in a sweet kiss before swinging her around in his arms.

"It is my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Scott and Allison McCall."

There was cheering not only from those attending the party; but also from the park guests that had gathered to see the wedding.

* * *

><p>The Crystal Palace restaurant had been rented out for the party guests. Sure, some of the park guests were a bit sad to hear that they would not be able to get reservations at the restaurant; but all was well after they learned that it was because of the wedding party.<p>

Everyone who had dressed up for the wedding had now changed. Allison was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had the words 'Just Married' on the back. On her head was a set of Mickey ears with a bride's veal and the date of their wedding on it. Scott was dressed in jeans and the same t-shirt. He had his own Mickey ears on; though his had a little grooms had.

The two kissed after feeding one another pieces of cake.

* * *

><p>The actually wedding reception didn't really last long. After dinner and cake; everyone pretty much split up to go enjoy the park. The Argents, Mrs. McCall, Mr. Stilinski, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny all stayed together. They made sure to ride the rides together and made sure to get pictures of the bride and groom on the rides.<p>

Overall, it was one of the best weddings that any of them had ever been too.

* * *

><p>They were as close to heaven as they could get for a wedding location. It was their way of making sure that the loved ones that they had lost were able to be there with them.<p>

Eden was now the tallest tower in the United States and the greenhouse garden at the very top…aptly named 'the Garden of Eden' was becoming a popular destination for weddings.

It was where Derek and Stiles had chosen to get married.

The garden was breathtakingly beautiful with so many different plants from all over the world. They hadn't needed to decorate with flowers; the place was already decorated for them.

Derek was panicking though and Jackson was five seconds away from punching him in the face.

"Derek, calm down."

"What if he says no? What if he like…gets cold feet and just says 'I don't' instead of 'I do'."

Jackson sighed and moved closer to his alpha. He fixed the man's tie and slapped his hand away when he went to grab at it again.

"He isn't going to do that. Stiles loves you. He has been ready to say 'I do' since the first time you slammed him up against his bedroom wall." He hears Danny snicker about that in the background.

"So keep calm, because your nervousness is making me edgy and if I shift and ruin this suit; Lydia will kill me." Lydia had been the one to pick it out after all.

Derek nodded slowly and took several deep breaths.

"You're right. Everything is going to go just fine."

* * *

><p>Stiles smiled at his father who was struggling to get their ties tied properly. Lydia watched before slapping the Sheriff's hands away and fixing both of their ties with a satisfied look.<p>

Scott was already ready and sitting on a couch in the preparations room, twirling the wedding band on his own finger.

"You're not nervous? Stiles, why are you not nervous? I'm not the one getting married and I'm freaking out."

Stiles laughed softly at his father.

"I'm not nervous because I know that this is right. I know that it was always supposed to be Derek and I. I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time."

The Sheriff smiled softly at his son before Scott stood as he heard the music playing from the garden above.

"It's time."

* * *

><p>Derek was having a hard time standing still. He turned to look at Jackson who was standing beside him. Jackson simply gave him the thumbs up.<p>

Derek turned when he caught his mate's scent over the scent of the flowers in the room. He wanted to growl as he saw Scott take his place before losing his breath when he saw Stiles walking down the aisle.

"God…he's beautiful."

In a bit of wisdom far beyond his years…Jackson kept his mouth shut…despite the sarcastic comment that was burning at the tip of his tongue.

Stiles took his place across from Derek and smiled softly.

"Hey. I heard you were nervous. You haven't decided to back out of marrying me…have you?"

Derek smiled at the slightly nervous look that was only now coming over his mate's face.

"Never. Ever since that first moment we met…it was all leading us to here."

Stiles smiled brightly as Derek took his hands in his own.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of these two men."

Stiles couldn't stop the smile on his face as Derek said his 'I do' and his incredibly sweet vows. Derek had to actually brush away tears when Stiles said his own.

They could both feel the ones that they had lost standing there with them. Stiles was almost certain that he could smell his mother's perfume and hear her laugh of joy. Derek could smell his family as well…they were out there…hidden somewhere in this Garden of Eden.

They were all giving this union their blessing.

* * *

><p>Stiles rested his head against Derek's shoulder as they danced together. This was the last song they would dance to before they had to leave to catch their flight. Hawaii had been so special to them that they had decided that they would go back for their honeymoon.<p>

They planned on deep sea fishing, surfing, and lots of sex.

The two were about to leave just before Jackson and Danny ran up to them. The two boys seemed ecstatic about something.

"What's going on?"

"Well, you know how Danny and I have been trying to adopt a child?"

The alpha couple nodded.

"Well…the adoption went through. We'll be meeting our three month old son at the end of the week."

Stiles flailed in excitement before pulling the two into a big hug.

"Oh my god you guys! That's great news! I'm finally Uncle Stiles!"

Danny and Jackson looked at one another for a moment before Jackson took Stiles' hands in his and smiled.

"We want you and Derek to be his godfathers."

Derek's own grin had only ever been this wide when Stiles had said 'yes' to his proposal and hours before when they had been pronounced husbands.

"Jackson, Danny, we would be honored."


	21. Where Do You Go?

Prompt: "And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side."  
>Title: <strong>Where Do you Go?<strong>  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Derek/Stiles (Hurt/Comfort)  
>Fandom: Teen Wolf<br>Note: Happy Birthday Mara! Sorry if this is a bit late; I didn't get online until really late. So if your birthday has passed, then Happy Belated Birthday!

* * *

><p>The shot rang out loud and clear. The scent of blood filled the air and caused several sets of eyes to begin glowing in the darkness. He heard a scream, maybe it was his own…and then it was black.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Stiles had been shot. The hunter that had shot him had been sent into jail; and with the fact that he had nearly killed the son of the Sheriff; he was probably never going to see the light of day again. If the courts didn't put him away for good…it would be likely that the man would meet an 'accident' or end up in the yard with the wrong people who had the wrong sorts of items on their person.<p>

It had been three months and Scott had only visited him three times.

Sure, that first visit lasted three full days. Scott hadn't left the hospital until Stiles was out of surgery and considered 'out of the woods'. After that; he went back to his life of lacrosse and Allison.

Lydia visited a couple of times. The only one that visited him regularly was Danny; and that was only to give him his homework.

Pain shot through Stiles body as he forced his body one more step forward before falling to the mat that he was walking on. He slammed his fist on the mat and pulled at his longer hair.

He had been shot at the base of the spine. It was remarkable that he was able to walk at all.

At first everyone was worried that he would never be able to use his legs again. Then two weeks in he began to feel when the doctors tested his toes for sensitivity. Another week and he was able to move his toes.

It was still nearly impossible to walk; and he would more than likely either need to be in a wheelchair for the majority of his time…or using crutches.

He would never run again; that was for sure.

But it wasn't the pain of the injury or that he would never be able to truly walk or run again that hurt. It was the fact that Scott had continued with his life without visiting, or calling. It was like Scott didn't even care anymore.

It wasn't one of the orderlies that helped Stiles back into the wheelchair. Instead he felt strong arms pick him up before setting him in the chair. When his tears left and his vision was no longer blurred he was able to see Derek kneeling in front of him.

His father stood behind Derek.

"Ready to go home, son?"

* * *

><p>His father had found out about Derek the same night that he had been shot. Apparently, Derek had been so close to shifting that Scott had no choice but to tell the Sheriff about the werewolves and hunters in the town.<p>

Now it appeared that his father had offered Derek a place to stay under the condition that he take care of him during the day.

It was embarrassing.

He spent most of his time upstairs in his room. He would get himself into his wheelchair and wheel into the bathroom when he needed to use it; but he needed Derek to help him wash.

That had been interesting.

While Stiles was away his father had hired someone to change the shower and put in a deep tub with a seat.

Derek would help him into the bath (he refused to get in without wearing swim trunks) and wait for him to finish before helping him out and drying him off.

He would help Stiles walk along the hall by holding him around the chest to support most of his weight.

This went on for several months…but still Stiles wasn't getting any better, and still Scott and the others stayed away…as if he didn't even exist.

* * *

><p>It was the next school year, he was finally a junior. He had completed the previous year of school at home. The school had supplied tutors; but it was a new school year and he was expected to get back into the fray.<p>

He felt like that kid from Glee; the one in the wheelchair. Only, that kid on Glee had a hell of a lot more attention. It was as if no one even noticed him. There were several times where students simply walked in front of him as he tried to make his way to his next class.

Furthermore, Scott didn't pay him any attention either.

At least Jackson seemed a bit nicer. During lunch Jackson had happily helped him by carrying his lunch and as Stiles held both trays, Jackson pushed him towards the table where he was sat at the end.

He knew Jackson had only helped because Derek had told him to though.

* * *

><p>It was a full six months since he had been shot. It was a full six months since his life had become hell.<p>

Scott barley even looked at him anymore. Scott didn't answer his calls, or his Skype requests. Scott avoided him like the plague.

It was after school. Derek had just made him his normal after school snack and was cleaning up the kitchen when he noticed the change in Stiles.

Stiles was looking off into space. The look in the teen's eyes was utterly heart breaking.

* * *

><p>It became normal for Stiles to zone out while he was at home. He would be fine during the morning and around his father. He would be fine at school; but the second that he was alone he would completely check out of the real world.<p>

This had been going on for a full month before Derek swirled Stiles chair around and kneeled in front of him.

Stiles didn't even notice that he had been moved or that Derek was there.

"What has happened to you? Stiles…please come back to me. I miss you so much."

Stiles simply looked at a spot on the wall.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, a Saturday. Stiles was completely zoned out as Derek loaded him into the car along with a basket and a blanket. He drove to the state park and left Stiles in the car as he set up the blanket and basket.<p>

Stiles didn't even notice as he was pulled from the car and carried a full mile before finally snapping out of his stupor as he was placed on the ground.

He was looking up at the sky now; watching as the clouds moved with the wind.

"Derek?"

Derek looked down at the boy. He had the teen's head in his lap.

Stiles had let his hair grow out; he hadn't really cut it since he had been shot. He had only buzzed his head originally because of lacrosse, but there was no more lacrosse for him. There never would be.

Derek took advantage of the longer hair as he ran his fingers through the teen's hair in a soothing manner.

"Derek what are you doing? Where are we?"

"I miss you Stiles. You always seem to disappear. You're not yourself anymore. You barely talk…there are no more dog jokes…it's like you've died and been replaced by a ghost."

Stiles closed his eyes.

"It's what I am Derek. There is no one there for me."

This statement caused a sharp pain in Derek's heart.

"Sure, there is my Dad; he will always be there but he has to work. But I mean…Scott has completely abandoned me. He won't even talk to me anymore. And Jackson only talks to me because you asked him to watch out for me while I'm at school; and Danny only pays attention because a) he feels bad for me and b) Jackson is there."

"Stiles…"

"But my life is over. Scott is gone. He's just…gone. I have no one left on my side."

A tear slid down his cheek only to be quickly brushed away by Derek's thumb.

"You're not alone Stiles. You have me. And…where do you go? Please Stiles. Show me where you go when there is no one left on your side."

Stiles tried to sit up. Derek helped him and supported the teen's body against his chest.

"Where I go?"

"You vanish into your own mind. Surely you go somewhere."

Stiles closed his eyes and began to paint a picture for Derek as he spoke.

* * *

><p><em>The waves crashed against the shore. The scent of salt and sand filled the air. There was a strange mix of flowers on the breeze. He was just a little boy and he enjoyed the feel of the sand on his bare feet, of the cold water washing over them.<em>

"_Genim! Come on Genim! It's time to eat!"_

_The little boy turned and began running before jumping into the arms of a woman with long flowing brown hair. She was dressed in a free flowing skirt and a long sleeved shirt to battle the chill in the air. She had a beautiful white and yellow flower in her hair._

"_Oh my little Genim. My beautiful little boy."_

* * *

><p>A tear slid down the teen's cheek only for it to be brushed away by the alpha wolf again.<p>

"It sounds like a beautiful place Stiles. I wish I could see it for myself."

Stiles looked up at Derek like he was insane.

"Why the hell would you care Derek?"

Derek growled lightly.

"How could I not care Stiles? In case you haven't noticed, I did everything I could to protect you up until you got shot...I never did thank you by the way…for taking that bullet for me." The bullet would have hit Derek in the head and killed him instantly. It had hit Stiles in the spine though; but the boy had survived…obviously. "I stayed at the hospital until I got word that you would survive. Your father asked me to help him get the house ready for you to return. I spent the rest of my time making the ramp; taking doors off of hinges or widening door ways for your wheelchair; and putting the tub in. It took me longer than I thought it would. I kind of…overestimated my skills a bit."

Derek blushed lightly at this.

"When I was done, I started watching your progress in physical therapy. I was just…so afraid to actually come face to face with you. This is my fault Stiles. If it wasn't for me…if I had left town…this never would have happened." His arms tightened around Stiles' waist. "But I was so selfish. I didn't want to leave you behind. Couldn't leave you behind."

Stiles wanted to turn in the wolf's arms and demand answers; but his legs didn't work right to allow him the maneuver.

"What are you talking about?"

Derek sighed softly. "I stayed in town because I fell in love with you."

"So…is this like…a date?"

Derek's heart began racing at the question.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yes."

"Then yes Stiles, this is a date."

Stiles grinned brightly and rested back against the wolf's chest before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>The rest of junior year passed a bit better. Eventually, Derek had just up and beaten Scott's ass until the teen finally spoke to Scott. His reason for ignoring Stiles was to 'protect him'. Stiles didn't forgive him. It would take a lot for Stiles to forgive him this time…not when Scott had abandoned him in his time of need.<p>

It was summer again; and Stiles was suspicious. Derek and his father were talking together too often and would grow quiet whenever he wheeled into the room.

It was early one morning when Derek set Stiles at the table and handed him a cup of coffee to wake the teen up.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Stiles."

Stiles smiled softly. This was good…so good…he and Derek had decided to wait until he was eighteen to officially begin dating. Derek leaned over and kissed his lips for the first time right in front of his father.

His father seemed okay with it.

Stiles was shocked.

"Why are you not freaking out?"

The Sheriff shrugged and sipped his own coffee. "Derek explained his intentions to me. They seem honorable…considering that he wants you as his mate and mates are for life."

Derek had mentioned this to Stiles. Stiles nodded slowly before frowning.

"But that won't happen. I'm handicap dad. Derek is an alpha and needs an able mate."

His father and Derek looked at one another for a long moment before his father took his hand.

"Stiles…we talked about that as well. And I've decided that…we've decided that…if you want the bite…that you are now old enough for it. There is a new doctor at the hospital that knows about werewolves and has mate excuses for miraculous recoveries in other hospitals before. So your recovery would be taken care of. You would be able to walk again. You would be strong again."

Derek seemed to be a ball of nervous energy. Stiles turned his head away from his father and looked at Derek. He gestured for the wolf to come over to him. Derek kneeled before him and Stiles took his face in both of his hand.

"If it means I get to be with you…get to be myself again…then yes. I want the bite."

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Later<strong>

The boy held on to two fingers as he slowly toddled through the wet sand. The boy let out a startled sound when the water washed over his feet.

"Stiles! Alex! Time to eat!"

Stiles looked up for a moment before looking down at the toddler that was holding his fingers to help him walk. Alex was just learning how to walk; and Stiles was the type of father that didn't ever want his child to fall.

So much had happened over these past few years.

For one, Stiles had become a werewolf; and had become an alpha the second he had been turned. It was just what happened when the human mate of the alpha was turned.

Second, there had been a medical advancement that allowed a donor egg to have its mother DNA removed. The DNA of a male would then be placed in its place before being fertilized by a second father.

Of course, a woman still needed to carry the child to term; but the child was that of two men instead of a man and a woman.

It was expensive; but Derek had the money and he wanted a child with Stiles; a child that was part of each of them.

Alex had been born seven months ago. He had developed quickly due to his werewolf genetics. He was walking faster than normal children would be…and he had already started this cute little howl on the full moon whenever he heard one of his father's howl.

Alex looked towards his papa before looking up at his daddy. He put one hand in his mouth before Stiles scooped him up into his arms. Stiles sat down on the blanket with his son in his lap and laughed as Derek put a flower in his hair before kissing his lips lightly and then his son's forehead.

"Stiles?"

Stiles was in the process of feeding Alex some apple sauce.

"Yea Derek?"

"I love you…I love you so much."

Stiles smiled brightly and kissed Derek back.

"I love you to…you saved me Derek…you were on my side when no one else was."

Derek grinned and wrapped his arms around his mate and son. This was his new pack…this was his new life…this was home.


	22. To Start Again

Prompt: Harry brings toddler Teddy to Beacon Hills for some help in keeping his wolf side in control. Bonus if Harry's American cousin is Lydia Martin.  
>Title: <strong>To Start Again<strong>  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Harry/Derek  
>Fandom: Teen Wolf, Harry Potter<br>Note: In this, Teddy is both a werewolf and a metamorphamagus(Sp?)

* * *

><p>It was time to start over again.<p>

Voldemort was dead. Hermione and Ron were getting married; Ginny and Neville were dating…and he didn't feel like he could connect with any of them anymore.

While it was true that they had experienced loss; they had not in fact lost everything.

Hermione had been able to fix her parent's memories and had explained everything to them. Ron still had most of his family as did Ginny. Neville…well…as it turned out, had aunts and uncles that he was close with.

Harry had no one. He didn't have his parents. He didn't have Sirius. He didn't have Remus.

All he had was Teddy and Teddy was in danger here in England. The British Ministry of Magic still did not accept werewolves.

Teddy was already displaying signs that he took after his father. From time to time he would howl in his sleep; and his eyes would glow when he got angry.

Of course…his hair tended to change color as well; but he could thank his mother for that.

But the Ministry was still a real threat as the wizarding world that he had once knew worked to rebuild itself after the war.

It didn't matter that Remus had been a war hero…Teddy couldn't stay here. Teddy was all that he had.

So he had to leave.

He began making plans. He looked into the assets that he still had in Gringotts…it seemed like he had much more money than he would ever know what to do with. He was richer even than the Malfoy family and several witches and wizards had made donations into his vaults as a 'thank you' for destroying the Dark Lord.

Upon turning seventeen; several bits of information became available to him.

One was a woman named Rose Martin.

It turned out that his mother had another sister. As it turned out; his grandfather had an affair and Rose had been conceived. Rose's mother had been a woman from America and had taken the child with her when she returned.

Rose had a daughter named Lydia who was close to Harry's age.

With the help of the goblins; he got in touch with his aunt Rose. Rose happily accepted him into her family; as well as little Teddy.

As it turned out, Rose knew about the wizarding world. Lily had apparently been close to her and they had conversed through letters and telephone conversations. Rose had never harbored the jealousy that Petunia had.

So, Harry now had a destination for his new life. He and Teddy would be taking a muggle plane to the airport nearest to Beacon Hills, California where his Aunt Rose would pick them up and bring them to their new home.

He would only be staying with them for a little while though. Only until he could find his own home.

* * *

><p>Teddy was a bit cranky. Really; Harry couldn't blame him. The boy loved messing around with the color of his hair and Harry had forced a potion down his throat that would keep Teddy from being able to use those powers until an antidote was administered when they arrived at the Martin household.<p>

"I know Teddy; but you can't go turning your hair all sorts of ridiculous colors in the presence of muggles. We're supposed to be fleeing the country. If someone were to notice; then the Ministry would find out and we would be in big trouble."

The little boy's bottom lip began to quiver. Harry sighed softly and slipped a magical pacifier into his mouth. The pacifier was charmed to taste like whatever the baby craved the most in that moment.

Teddy began sucking away happily as Harry got them the rest of the way through security and finally onto the plane.

When they were finally in the sky; he found himself looking down at the ground.

"Good bye to the past…hello to the future."

Teddy giggled where he sat next to Harry in a special seat.

"Get some sleep Teddy; it's going to be a very long flight.

* * *

><p>They had to switch planes in New York. By the time they finally landed; Teddy was grumpy.<p>

"I know Teddy. You'll be able to be in bed soon; but for now just try and rest."

Big fat tears were streaming down Teddy's face as he clung to Harry's shirt. Suddenly, Teddy was snatched away from him by a girl with strawberry blond hair.

"I take it that you're Harry Potter…if the scar is anything to go by."

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes? And you are?"

"Lydia Martin, your cousin. Sorry for the old 'snatch grab' but this little guy looked like he needed a woman's touch." It seemed true. Teddy was no longer crying and was instead playing with the long strands of reddish hair.

"We should go. Mom is waiting for us at baggage claim."

* * *

><p>He had been in town for three days and Teddy absolutely adored Lydia. She was currently showing him hair colors in a magazine and he would scrunch up his face like he was trying to poop before the hair on his head would change to match.<p>

Harry only laughed before looking back at the classified ads as he looked for a new home for them.

It was around eight that night when Teddy began getting fussy and howling. From time to time he would stop and look like he was listening to something.

"Is he pretending to be a dog or something?"

Harry shook his head as he looked at Lydia.

"No, he's a werewolf cub. His father was a werewolf. It's one of the reasons why we had to leave England. The Ministry of Magic doesn't treat werewolves kindly. It's disgusting. His father was a war hero and the Ministry won't even acknowledge it. I suppose I'll have to begin looking for a pack for him soon. At this rate…he may start transforming soon."

Lydia looked at him with wide eyes for a moment.

"What?"

"I know…a wolf pack."

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"You do? Really?"

She nodded slowly. "Last year there were some killings. A boy at school was bitten and we learned that the killer was an alpha whose family had been killed six years before in fire. He wanted revenge and killed his niece to become the alpha. His nephew, the boy who was bitten, and a couple of us worked to fight him. Unfortunately I was in a coma at the time of the big battle. Maybe that is one of the reasons Teddy seems to like me so much. I probably smell like wolves. My boyfriend is one even."

Harry smiled softly.

"You think that you could set up a meeting with this new alpha?"

Lydia nodded. "Of course Harry."

Derek Hale looked out of the broken window on the second floor of his burned out shell of a home. He could smell Lydia and two unknown scents. One of these unknown scents was werewolf…the other…was something powerful. He didn't know how else to describe it.

"He lives here?"

"I'm not sure if he actually sleeps here; but this is where he always seems to be."

He noticed that the male with Lydia was carrying a young child…perhaps a year old. The child was a cub.

He was at the door before they could knock.

"What are you doing here Lydia? Who are they?"

Lydia began playing with her hair as she looked him over. The girl always seemed to undress him with her eyes.

"This is my cousin Harry and his godson; Teddy."

Harry stepped forward but did not attempt to shake Derek's hand.

"As she said; I'm Harry and this is Teddy."

"Was the boy bitten at such a young age?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "His father, Remus, was friends with my father. Unfortunately my parents were taken from me when I was Teddy's age. They were murdered by an evil man. I finally met Remus when I was thirteen and he became a teacher at my school. We became close and I learned his secret. But…there was a war back home and Remus died in the battle. I was Teddy's godfather so I took him as my own."

Derek scowled.

"I don't remember hearing about any wars in England."

"I'm a wizard Mr. Hale. Wizards and witches have their own world separate from those that do not have magic. My parents were killed by a wizard named Tom Riddle who became a dark lord and began calling himself Voldemort. When I was one…I defeated him. Unfortunately defeat doesn't always mean 'kill'. He came back when I was fourteen and the war started. The final battle was last year and it's when I finally 'killed' Voldemort. Unfortunately Remus and his wife were among the dead. The Ministry of Magic doesn't really like werewolves very much; so I knew that Teddy and I needed to leave England. The American Ministry has equal rights for magical beings. Teddy won't have to deal with the hate that he would have dealt with if he we had remained in England. Werewolves are not allowed to have normal jobs, they are also not allowed to marry or have children. That is no kind of life for Teddy."

Derek was silent through all of this. He was processing the fact that this young man was a wizard; one that had seen war. He could feel the power coming off of him and it made his wolf want to roll over. He looked at the young wolf in his arms and relaxed.

"You are right. It is no life for a child."

He walked closer and noticed how Teddy seemed to grow slightly scared. He reached out slowly and cupped the boy's cheek in his hand. The boy relaxed after getting Derek's scent, his eyes flashing a golden color. "How long ago did he start showing signs of being a wolf?"

Harry thought back. "Three months I believe. He was exactly one year old when it started."

Derek nodded and let his own eyes flash red. The boy giggled and reached out to Derek. He was able to grab at some of Derek's hair, and soon his own hair was the same shade of black.

"How did he do that?"

"His mother was a metamorphamagus. She was able to change her hair and facial features. Most of the time her hair was either purple or bubblegum pink."

Derek nodded slowly.

"I take it that he needs a pack…and that you need help with his developing powers."

Harry blushed lightly. "Yes, actually I do."

Derek sighed softly before nodding. "Welcome to the pack Harry."

* * *

><p>Jackson spent a lot of time at Lydia's house after learning about the new pack members. Derek wanted Jackson to keep an eye on Teddy and Harry while Harry looked for a new home. In the meantime; Derek had begun working on fixing up his own home. Something about Harry and Teddy had just sparked the need in him to create a place for his pack to live peacefully.<p>

That…and Harry had agreed to put charms on the house when it was built so that those wishing harm to the inhabitants would be unable to enter or even find it, and so that it could never be set on fire again.

It was early in the morning and he was just about to start working when he got the call from Jackson.

"What is it?"

"Harry is going to look at a few places with a realtor today. He wanted you to go with him."

"Tell him I'll be there in half an hour."

He was there in less than that, and he drove Harry to the first house that they were supposed to see. The place looked like a dump and it would take a lot of work to make it inhabitable. While it would be nice when fixed up; he wanted to get out of the Martin house as soon as he could. He didn't want to feel like he was imposing on anyone.

The second house was much bigger on the outside than it was on the inside. The bathroom was nothing more than a tiny closet with a small shower stall and a toilet and sink shoved it.

The third house was nice; but was far too close to its neighbors.

The fourth house…was perfect. It was only a couple of miles down the road from Derek's own home. There was a neighbor on only one side and it was a couple of acres away. The other sides were surrounded by trees. The yard itself was spacious and the property had a total of five acres before slipping into the vast Hale property.

Derek had growled in approval at the location, yard, and lack of neighbors.

There was a beautiful area for a garden with an old fountain that could easily be fixed up. There was also a green house where Harry could grow certain magical plants all year round.

The house itself had two main floors with a basement that would be great as a potions lab, and an attic that would be great as a library. On the first floor there was a large kitchen attached to a large dining room. There was a large living room with a large fireplace that could easily be set up to the floo network, and a large bathroom.

There was a little sun room that had glass doors that opened out onto a patio that was surrounded by the garden.

On the second floor, there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was the master bedroom which had its own bathroom; a room that would be perfect for Teddy, and two guest rooms.

Derek went down into the basement while Harry was talking with the realtor. He checked the foundation and the plumbing. He checked all outside of the house as well before making his way into the kitchen where Harry was talking. He pulled Harry to the side and gave another growl of approval.

"This is a great house with a great location. The neighbors are far enough away that they won't really hear anything and they're not the nosey type anyway. If you needed me I could get her fast."

Harry nodded. "It is kind of perfect. I could grow plants for potions ingredients in the green house. And Teddy always loved playing in the garden at my friend Ron's home."

Derek nodded. "This is it then?"

Harry smiled. "This is it."

* * *

><p>Harry and Teddy were fully moved in by the end of the month. Derek, Jackson, and Scott helped with that. They did all of the moving despite the fact that Harry could have easily moved everything with the flick of a wrist. The boy, Stiles, told him it was because it was a 'pack' house that contained a cub and that Derek wanted the pack scent to be all over the house so that it could comfort Teddy.<p>

At the end of the day, everyone but Derek had left. Derek was sleeping on the couch with Teddy fast asleep against his chest.

* * *

><p>The pack spent most of their time at the house. Lydia and Allison spent that time watching over Teddy and cooking for the boys while the boys worked in the yard to get rid of weeds in the garden and get the green house and fountain in working order.<p>

Harry spent his time putting together his potions lab and his library.

Stiles…well Stiles spent his time reading Harry's books on werewolves and stuffing his face with the food that Allison made.

* * *

><p>No one was really sure when it had happened. Derek had simply ended up falling asleep on the couch so often that Harry had just told him to take the guest room as his own. So now, Derek was living with Harry; and now that things were settled here, he would go to his own house during the day to work on salvaging what he could from the wreckage before he could find a contactor to rebuild.<p>

Harry was covered in dirt and sweat. He had spent the morning working in the garden. Now it was filled with all sorts of flowering plants. Of course, he had used a bit of magic to make sure that they would thrive.

He looked up when the wards around the property alerted him to Derek's arrival.

"Wow. It looks amazing Harry."

The young wizard grinned as he turned to look at Derek. "My Aunt Petunia used to make me take care of her garden. I developed a bit of a green thumb; and with magic as a fertilizer…well the garden will be absolutely beautiful this year. The plants in the greenhouse will take more attention though. Magic can't be used as a cheat with magical plants."

He shrugged before brushing his dirty hands off on his pants.

"Why don't you go in and get washed up. I'll make some lunch. Where's Teddy?"

"Lydia and Allison brought him shopping. He's growing so fast that he needs new clothes and shoes."

Derek nodded as he walked inside with Harry. "All wolf cubs start growing fast around now. Pretty soon he'll look closer to three than two."

Harry nodded before sighing. "I just wish he would start talking."

"He suffered a tragedy. He's not a human child but a werewolf. There is a connection to his pack…to his mother and father. They're gone and he can feel it."

"You helped him last night with his nightmare. I wanted to thank you for that Derek."

Derek blushed lightly. "You don't need to thank me. I'm his alpha and he is a cub. It's my job to watch out for him."

"No…it really isn't Derek. Not in that way anyway. You're supposed to protect him for those that wish him harm. It's my job to protect him from his nightmares. But still; thank you. It was really sweet. I can tell he adores you and really looks up to you."

"Um…th…thank you."

Harry turned and headed up the stairs to get showered.

Derek felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Derek and Harry were in the kitchen eating when Lydia walked in with a crying Teddy. Harry was up in an instant and taking Teddy from her.

"What happened?"

Lydia looked worried. "I don't know. He just started whimpering and making little howls."

Teddy was struggling in Harry's arms, reaching out for Derek.

"Afa! Afa!"

Harry and Derek both froze.

"Did he just say his first word?"

"Did he just try to say Alpha?"

The two blinked before Derek took Teddy from Harry's arms. The boy stopped crying and curled up against Derek's chest.

"Afa!"

Harry could only smile at the adorable sight before him.

* * *

><p>Derek watched as Harry cast the spells over the area of forest. These spells would keep the hunters from finding the werewolves during the full moon; and would keep people out and safe from getting attacked by Scott or Jackson in their more animalistic moments.<p>

A steady stream of sparkling light poured out of the tip of Harry's wand and seemed to create a translucent wall around the area.

Harry was sweating by the time he lowered his wand arm and the wards seemed to lock into place.

"That was…amazing."

Harry smiled softly and brushed some sweat away from his brow.

"Thank you."

Derek moved closer to Harry before licking his lips nervously.

"Harry…I was wondering…we should go on a date."

A blush began to cover his cheeks. Did Derek just as him out on a date? Well, after Cho Chang and Ginny; he knew for sure that he didn't really like girls all that much. And Derek was absolutely beautiful; and he was wonderful with Teddy.

"I would like that."

Derek smiled. "Great!"

* * *

><p>It had been decided that Derek would plan the first part of the night and Harry would plan the second part.<p>

Lydia and Jackson were babysitting Teddy while Derek drove Harry to the restaurant.

It was a nice restaurant that had amazing food; but it was such a normal type of date and Derek was so nervous. They went straight home afterwards and Derek looked like he failed.

"I'm sorry that wasn't the best."

"Relax Derek. I enjoyed it. It was nice simply being able to talk to you. Besides; there isn't much to do in Beacon Hills. Now, wait here and we'll start my part of the date in a moment."

Derek waited as Harry ran inside before coming out with a broom.

"A…broom? We're going to clean?"

Harry rolled his eyes and threw his leg over the broom before patting the back. "Hop on."

Derek laughed softly. "You're joking right."

Harry rolled his eyes and lifted about five feet off of the ground before flying around Derek's head.

"I'm completely serious." He lowered to a level where Derek would be able to get on. "Come on. Night is one of the most amazing times to fly."

Derek nodded and swung his leg over before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist before they shot into the sky. His arms wrapped tighter around Harry's waist as he let out a startled sound.

They broke above the clouds before diving down and just brushing above the tree tops.

Derek could only smile before resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up slowly as the sun broke through the curtains of his room. He smiled as he saw Derek fast asleep beside him.<p>

After they started dating; it seemed stupid that Derek would sleep in the guest room. They hadn't had sex yet; but they discovered that they helped keep the nightmares away from one another.

Derek smiled softly before slowly opening his eyes.

"Good morning."

Harry smiled brightly. "Good morning."

They kissed softly.

This was home now. This was Harry's new beginning…and Derek's as well.


	23. The Devil Inside Isn't So bad

Prompt: Omg, please write the Demon!Stiles story. I would love you forever. :D  
>Title: <strong>The Devil Inside…Isn't so bad.<strong>  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
>Fandom: Teen Wolf, Supernatural (Supernatural Characters not featured, just the ideas)<br>Note: Based on the picture that can be found at the link on my profile.

* * *

><p><em>Sarah cried as she held John's body. Her beloved had been shot in the heart. They had just gotten married a couple of days ago and they were on their honeymoon. Now she was a widow at such a young age.<em>

_She heard footsteps and looked up as a man with black eyes approached._

"_You…You're a…"_

"_A demon. Yes. How perceptive of you. Then again; you do come from a long line of hunters that specialize in destroying my kind."_

_Under normal circumstances; she would have tried to attack or exorcise the demon; but she was too distraught over the loss of her beloved John._

"_You're at a crossroads you know. And I am a crossroads demon."_

_It was true. Their car had been high jacked as they came to a cross roads on their way back to the inn. Now John was dead._

"_I didn't call for you."_

"_No, but you most likely would have anyway. So let's make a deal. I'll come for your soul in ten years…and he gets to live."_

_Sarah looked up before nodding. The demon came closer._

"_Are you sure about this? There is no going back you know. In ten years you will go to hell and one day you will become a demon."_

"_Just do it!"_

"_As you wish." The demon crashed his lips to hers to seal the deal before vanishing. She looked around for a moment in shock before looking down at John who had just taken in a deep breath and was now coughing._

"_John!"_

* * *

><p>Sarah Stilinski smiled softly down at the baby boy in her arms.<p>

"_Hello little Genim."_

_She was all alone at the moment. John had to go do a few things at work so it was just the two of them in the hospital room._

"_I'm so sorry little one. I won't be here for as long as I should be. I only have seven years left before I'll be taken to hell. It was worth it though…for your father…and for you. You wouldn't be here if I had not made the deal."_

_She ran her finger over the boy's brow._

"_So when I'm gone…please take care of your papa for me."_

* * *

><p>It had been ten years and she could already hear the howls of the hell hounds on the wind. Genim was at school and John was at work.<p>

_She sighed softly as she opened the door for the hounds and held up a hand to ask them to wait._

"_Not here please. I don't want it to happen here."_

_The hounds oddly enough waited back. They followed her into the woods before she turned to them and took a deep breath._

"_Yes, here is good."_

_She didn't even scream as they attacked; ripping her to shreds._

_Later, John would get the call about a body found mauled by some sort of wild animal._

* * *

><p>Stiles stood at his mother's grave and sighed. It was the anniversary of her death. Knowing what he knew now; he wondered if it had been a werewolf that had killed her. After all; she had been found only a few miles from the vast Hale property. Could one of the Hales have killed her? What if Peter had done it? Maybe the guy had always been insane.<p>

Stiles sat down at the grave and rested a single peach colored rose on the stone. His mother had loved the peach colored ones.

"Hey mom. You've missed a lot. Scott…you remember him right? Well he got bitten by a werewolf and now has a girlfriend whose family are all werewolf hunters. Jackson Whittemore is a werewolf now too. And you know the Hales? They were werewolves. Derek is the alpha now. Anyway. Scott is first line on the lacrosse team. He and Jackson are out of town with the rest of the first string players and the better second string players. I opted to stay home to watch over dad…that and Coach Finstock would never put me in the game anyway."

He continued to speak to his mother about everything that had happened since the last time he had visited. He didn't even notice the black smoke rising up from the ground until it wrapped around him.

He screamed as the smoke forced its way down his throat. His eyes clamped closed at the sensation of being invaded…and when they opened they were pure black.

* * *

><p>The Hale house looked much different than what it had once been. The demon could remember when it had been a beautiful family home that held a large pack of werewolves. When the demon had been human; she had gone there often. She had friends among the Hale family. Werewolves hated demons just as much as she did.<p>

It was why she had given the Hales the book. The book held so many wonderful secrets that any demon would love to get their hands on. Werewolves didn't have to worry about being possessed and could easily defend against demons.

It was a good thing that the Hales were gone or this would be so much more difficult.

The demon walked up the rickety steps of the front porch before making her way into the basement.

This is where everyone had died.

She could still smell the burnt flesh; could still hear the screams.

Part of her torture in Hell had been to watch as the Hale family burned.

She walked over to one charred wall and pushed in a few of the bricks. A few feet away; a door seemed to open.

The demon walked through the short tunnel before finding the book sitting untouched on a pedestal. She smirked with the boy's lips before taking the book into her hands.

"Too easy."

She slipped easily from the house; but upon getting to the Jeep she heard growling.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing here!"

She was shocked by what she saw when she turned. Little Derek Hale with glowing red eyes. Derek Hale was all grown up and had become the alpha.

"What is that in your hands?" Derek squinted at the book before his eyes grew wide. "Who are you?"

She felt her eyes flash black. "Oh, looks like you got me."

"Give me the book. And get out of Stiles!"

"I'm afraid that isn't an option. Now be a good little doggy and run along. I have things to do, people to kill, lives to ruin, cities to burn."

The wolf tried to attack, but she simply threw out a hand and caused the wolf to go sailing across the yard and hit a tree with enough force to knock him out.

Had he been human…there would have been permanent brain damage.

* * *

><p>"Stiles? You okay? You're not talking much."<p>

She looked up from where she was having dinner with John…her John…he looked so old. How she missed him. How she wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him…but she was in her son's body and that just wouldn't do.

"Yea dad, I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night. I think I'm going to turn in early."

"Okay…if you say so."

She pulled away from the table and headed up stairs. She closed the door behind her and rested against it; her eyes turning black.

Suddenly, the wolf was there, pinning her against the door.

"Get out. Now. Or I swear I'll rip you out instead."

"Just what are you going to do? Kill Stiles to get rid of me? For now, we're playing by my rules. Besides…I'm probably going to be the best thing to happen to this kid's life."

She pulled away and moved to sit in the computer chair.

"And you might want to start being a little nicer if you want him back in one piece."

It was a life of course, she would never hurt her own son; but werewolves couldn't detect when a demon was lying. No one could. She was doing all of this for Genim though. She had been able to fool the current King of Hell into letting her out so that she could do all of this to save her child, her little Genim.

"You kind of love him…don't you?"

The werewolf growled.

"You really do. You would do anything for him. Why haven't you bitten him?"

She really was curious. She could tell from being inside of her son's brain that Stiles was willing to have the bite…if only it came from Derek. He had even been offered the bite before; by Peter Hale…ah…Peter…her old flame. Peter had almost been Genim's father, but then she had met John.

In the end, she had a feeling that her son never really had any reason to fear Peter.

"It could kill him."

"Stiles is stronger than you think. I can tell from being inside of him that he is more than strong enough to survive the bite and thrive as a wolf. It might be something to think about when I'm done with him."

"What do you want with the book?"

She smiled slightly and sat back.

"There is a spell in it that allows a demon's soul to be cleansed, and for them to be reborn as a human. It only works on those who have made deals at the crossroads for unselfish reasons."

Derek frowned. "How can any deal be considered 'unselfish'?"

She smiled softly with her son's lips. "When you do it to save someone's life and give them a child knowing that you will lose your own life and spend it in Hell before becoming a demon yourself. I was on my honeymoon when my husband was murdered because he wouldn't give up our car. I held him as he died. A demon came to me at the crossroads where my husband's blood had been spilled. I made the deal and my husband was whole and alive again. Not long after; I became pregnant with our son. I originally did not want children…I had been a hunter in my human life. I didn't want my child brought into a world like that. But I made sure that I would bear a child so that my husband would not be alone."

"You're a demon. I can't tell if you're lying."

"Believe what you would like. The point is; on the full moon…I'll be gone from Stiles and you can have him all to yourself."

* * *

><p>Derek growled and jumped out the window. He needed to get that book and destroy it. He was just terrified that if he did…the demon would destroy Stiles.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott was confused. Stiles smelled different…kind of like rotten eggs or farts. Also…he was acting different. He wasn't as jittery and hyper as he normal was. He actually seemed kind of calm.<p>

Furthermore; he was flirting shamelessly with Danny. He was even making the goalie blush.

He cornered Stiles after lacrosse practice and pinned him gently against a wall.

"What the hell has gotten into you Stiles? You're acting strange, and you smell awful!"

Scott's eyes grew wide as he saw his best friend's eyes turn black. Before he knew it; Scott had been thrown hard into the wall and was slipping upwards so that he was pressed against the ceiling.

"Your friend is fine; but for now I'm running the show. You know…I've been getting a look inside of his head and I've seen how you've been acting since that girl came to town. You don't give Stiles the time of day. You don't listen to him when it comes to him trying to help you with your 'furry little problem'. You've almost killed him! But…I think I'll do to you what Stiles wanted to…but didn't have the strength to do. Besides…you'll survive it."

The demon began smashing Scott against various surfaces in the locker room before finally letting Scott fall. Before Scott could get up to fight…she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Derek! Derek! Something is wrong with Stiles!"<p>

Derek appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at Scott. He had a thick book in his hand and instead of jumping down the steps like he normally did; he walked down them.

"I know."

"Well? What is wrong with him?"

"He's possessed by a demon."

Scott started laughing. "You're joking right?"

Derek shook his head. "I'm not. And I think I know who it is."

"What do you mean 'who it is'?"

"Demons are the souls of humans that went to hell. Those that end up in hell range from those who are evil in life, to those who sold their souls for magic to become demon worshiping witches, to those who made a deal at the crossroads. I've been looking through a few things about what the demon told me. They said that their husband was killed on their honeymoon and that they had a son so that their husband wouldn't be alone when they died. They also said that they had once been a demon hunter. Now, Sarah Stilinski came from a long line of demon hunters. She gave a book to my parents that has many spells in it that demons could use for their advantage, but the book has to be present for them to work. This demon knew where the book was hidden. Furthermore; it was ten years exactly from the point where Sarah and the Sheriff had their honeymoon to when Sarah died…ripped apart by animals. When you make a deal at the crossroads, you get ten years before your soul is collected….and it's dragged down into hell by hell hounds."

Scott's eyes were wide. Not only was this the most that Derek had ever spoken at any one time; but it was also a lot to take in at once. After a few minutes; he finally spoke. "So Stiles is possessed by his mother?"

Derek sighed. "Yes."

"Well…shit. No wonder she kicked my ass."

* * *

><p>"Come on in Jackson. Lydia is upstairs in her room getting ready."<p>

Jackson stepped into the Martin house and rested his hip against the front door.

Upstairs Lydia was working on finding something to wear on her date with Jackson. They had gotten back together. She turned and jumped when she saw Stiles.

"What are you doing here Stiles?"

Her eyes grew wide when she saw his eyes turn black. Before she knew it; she was pinned against the wall by an unseen force.

"I need something from you."

She watched in fear as Stiles removed an empty syringe from his pocket and uncapped the needle.

"The blood of a decedent of a witch."

From downstairs, Jackson heard Lydia scream. His eyes flashed blue as he ran upstairs and broke through the door to see a black eyed Stiles coming at Lydia with a needle.

He tried to attack but found himself trapped against a wall and unable to move. He watched as the needle sunk into Lydia's arm and blood was drawn.

"You're so lucky girl. If this was the old days; I would have slit your throat over the altar. Now I just need to take a bit of blood with a needle. Oh the wonders of modern medicine."

Then Stiles was gone, as if he had simply blinked out of existence and both Jackson and Lydia were free from their hold.

* * *

><p>"Derek!"<p>

Jackson opened the door with so much force that it smashed against the wall.

"Let me guess, Stiles?"

Jackson simply growled; his eyes flashing blue.

"He's possessed by a demon. I'm working on it. Whatever the demon is planning…it goes down on a full moon."

"He just stole Lydia's blood. Said something about being a descendent of a witch."

Derek's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well that does help me narrow things down."

He went back to reading the book in his lap. This book was a transcript of the spells that had been written in the book that had been stolen.

He had little sticky notes on several pages. All of these were spells that required the presence of a full moon. He removed the markers from those that did not require the blood and three remained.

"Well, I think the demon is doing the exact spell they told me they were doing."

He sighed as he looked down at the 'Rebirth' spell. It required the full moon, the blood of a descendent of a witch, several herbs and odds and ends, the body of a descendent of the demon…and the kiss of one that loved the human to set the demon free.

Derek was the final ingredient.

What was more shocking were the side effects that the spell had on the human.

The full moon was high in the sky. Derek had kept from transforming but both Scott and Jackson were wolfed out. Allison had her bow and arrows ready and her father and mother were also armed and ready in case there was any need.

It was easy enough to find Stiles. He had made an easy to follow scent trail.

There was a large stone serving as an altar. The herbs and other things were ground together into a paste beside the book and the blood was just being added as Stiles continued to chant.

They watched as Stiles removed his shirt, exposing his chest to the cold autumn air before using the bloodied paste to form symbols over his chest.

Derek felt himself lifted from the ground and forced to stand right beside Stiles.

"You know what this spell does."

"Yes Sarah, I do."

Sarah smiled softly with Stiles' lips.

"It gives me a new chance and protects my baby."

"It's why I'm going along with it. Stiles will be able to protect himself."

Derek leaned forward and rested a hand against Stiles' cheek. He was about to kiss before a finger was pressed against his lips.

"When he turns eighteen…bite him. Then you can truly be together."

Derek nodded softly before pressing his lips against Stiles. He held the teen's body as it jerked away and the black smoke ripped out of his body; becoming white before shooting up into the sky.

* * *

><p>It was two days after the ritual. Stiles was sad; because he had finally gotten to be with his mother again for a short time. They had spoken a lot while she was inside of her son. She had told him what the spell would do to him.<p>

Stiles flicked a finger out and watched as his economy book floated around the room.

It dropped when the sensation of arms wrapping around his waist caused him to startle. He turned and noticed that Derek was sitting behind him now.

"You okay?"

Stiles sighed.

"I miss her."

"She's been given a second chance now. She'll be reborn as a human child and then have the chance to go to heaven."

Stiles nodded before brushing away a tear.

"I miss her so much."

"I know you do. But…at least you got the chance to speak with her again. I would give anything to speak with my family once more."

Stiles licked his lips lightly. "About that…I'm a witch now right? Maybe…I could try a spell to contact them."

Derek chuckled softly. "No. It is best that they be left to their rest."

He kissed Stiles' cheek lightly.

"And you need to get some sleep."

"I thought we were going to have sexy time tonight."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I may be completely in love with you Stiles; but you're still jail bait. And your father is the Sheriff."

Stiles sighed.

"Fine…we'll wait until I'm eighteen."

"Good."

"But…can you at least sleep with me tonight?"

Derek smiled and undressed so that he was only in his boxers. "Of course."

He slipped into bed beside Stiles and held the boy close as they slowly fell asleep side by side.


	24. Riding a Werewolf like a Pony

**Prompt:** Stiles gets a piggy back from Derek  
><strong>Title:<strong> Riding a Werewolf Like they're a Pony is frowned upon in this Establishment!  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Derek/Stiles  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Teen Wolf  
><strong>Note: <strong>Title comes from one of those E-Trades commercials where the baby says 'Apparently, riding the dog like he's a small pony is FROWNED UPON IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT!'

* * *

><p>Tonight was not his night. First; he had been blown off by Scott on his <em><strong>birthday<strong>_ because there was a chance that he would get to touch boob because Allison's parents were out of town (probably killing poor innocent werewolves). But come on. It was his birthday! The day of his birth! It was should be a national holiday for crying out loud! And Scott, his _best friend _was missing it for some girl! It was bad enough that his father was out of town because he had to testify at a court in another state.

This sucked. He was completely alone for his birthday and after sitting around that the bowling alley for two hours before getting the shove off by Scott; he was forced to drive home alone to wallow in delivery pizza and a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

Only his day was utter shit so of course he couldn't simply drive home without that going to hell too.

He pulled over to the side of the road; fully ready to change out his flat tire with the spare when he noticed that it wasn't one tire; but two that had gone flat…at the same time!

"My life sucks! Well at least it isn't raining!"

There was a large crash of thunder and lightning streaked across the sky before the first drops hit him in the face.

"I just had to say it…didn't I! FUCK. MY. LIFE!"

He jumped back into his car and called the tow truck; but as his day had already gone to totally shit; they told him that they would be unable to get his car until morning because of the storm.

Stiles sat in his driver seat and began banging his head against the steering wheel; causing the horn to go off over and over again. He sat back slowly before looking down at his phone. He called Scott; but there was no answer. He called Allison and there was still no answer. He took a deep breath and dialed Jackson; who answered.

"Why the hell are you calling me Stilinski?"

"Look, normally I wouldn't; but I got two flats and the tow truck can't come out. I'm stranded."

He heard laughing. "Sucks to be you!" Then the jackass simply hung up the phone.

Stiles let out a frustrated growl that any werewolf would be proud off before huffing as he looked down at his phone again.

There was only one more person to call.

Derek.

Stiles took a deep breath before dialing Derek's phone number.

"What?"

Derek sounded like his usual grumpy self.

"Don't hate me…or eat me…but I have two flat tires and it's raining and the tow truck can't come and I'm stranded and please save me Derek!"

There was silence for a moment and Stiles had a feeling that Derek was trying to process what he had just said.

There was a small sigh that left Derek's lips. "Where are you?"

Stiles gave his location and sat back to wait for Derek to come save him.

* * *

><p>Stiles tried looking out the window. He wasn't seeing any car lights and he didn't really know where Derek was or when he would get there. It was raining so hard now that it was impossible to see out the windshield.<p>

It would be worse if you were driving so he didn't know if Derek driving was such a good idea.

Apparently Derek didn't think so either because he heard a loud growl from outside before a clawed hand opened his passenger door.

Derek stood there in full alpha glory.

"How is this supposed to work exactly? You didn't bring a car."

Derek growled before pointing to his back with one paw like hand.

"Oh my god…you want me to ride you? Are you serious?"

Derek gave a grunt of conformation before taking to all fours and shaking the water out of his fur. Stiles shrugged and slipped out of the car before locking the doors and tossing one leg over Derek so that he was sitting on his back as if he was riding a horse.

"This is so awkward."

He yelped as Derek started moving forward. Stiles gripped at Derek's waist with his thighs and laced his fingers in the fur of his back. When Derek felt that he had a good enough grip; he began running through the forest with the teen on his back.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the newly rebuilt Hale house.

"What the fuck!"

Standing on the porch was Scott, Allison, and Jackson. Jackson had an eyebrow raised in confusion while Allison was giggling and Scott looked like nothing in the world would ever make sense again.

"S…Stiles! You can't just ride the alpha!"

Stiles slipped off of Derek and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, apparently riding the alpha like he's a very large horse is frowned upon in this establishment!"

He looked away from Scott in annoyance before noticing that Allison was blushing and trying to look anywhere but in his direction. He turned to see that Derek was now human again…and very much naked.

Stiles yelped before running up the steps and stumbling into the house. When he entered he noticed the streamers, snacks, and the large cake.

Suddenly it made sense. This had all been set up.

"This is…a surprise party? So everything tonight…it was all a set up."

He turned to look at Derek who was now dressed and laughed softly.

"You probably even the reason my tires went flat! You just couldn't rent me a pony so you let me ride you instead!"

He thought he saw the ghost of a smile and a blush on Derek's cheeks.

"Actually…the tire thing…well Stiles…you just have really shitty luck."

It didn't matter though; because here he was with his friends; his pack…who had set up a surprise party for him. He had never been so happy.


End file.
